Zorro and the Detectives
by PenrithPenPal
Summary: Diego de la Vega is confronted by his friend, Victoria Escalante, and asked for help in discovering who her hero really is – but is Zorro prepared to disappoint her?
1. Chapter 1

The wind howled around the tavern, making Victoria shiver at the sound. There was a chill in the air, and she cuddled her shawl tightly around her, as she silently left her bed.

There had been a crash on the porch outside. Probably one of the hanging terracotta plants had fallen and shattered on the boards outside. It wouldn't do for a customer to slice open a boot or a lady's soft shoe. A wealthy lady's shoe would not stand the sharp strength of terracotta and there would be blood to deal with.

She sighed, and blew on her cold hands. It seemed like the kitchen fire had blown out with the winds. Yet another task that she needed to perform before she could rest again.

Slipping cold feet into her work shoes, she smiled at the way her breath frosted the air in front of her. Very cold, she thought. If only it would snow. That would make Christmas almost perfect.

She slid back the bolt to open the door, and crept out into the cold night air. It was just after 11pm, by the clock. The whole pueblo seemed asleep, even the guards near the alcalde's office dozed at their post. She grabbed the broom from behind the door, and began to sweep the shards of pottery into a pile.

"Victoria," came a whisper from the shadows. She paused. Was it her name or a hush of the wind?

"Who's there?" She whispered back.

"Only a fox, in need of a place to rest for a few moments…"

She turned and went to where the sound had come from. She gasped with alarm when she saw him.

He was holding his upper arm tightly, but a tinge of red hinted horribly around the edges of his fingers. His face was as white as snow, and his eyes had lost a lot of the cheeky gleam. Although there he was smiling slightly, and a twinkle still remained.

She glanced around with fear, as she drew him inside.

"The soldiers are all asleep. They were unaware of their lucky shot a few hours ago," Zorro whispered in the dark tavern.

"A few hours ago? How is it you are still alive?"

Zorro smiled and followed her into the kitchen.

"Sit," she ordered, pointing to a kitchen chair near the fireplace. "I'll soon have this fire going."

All thought of the cold had vanished. She concentrated on sorting kindling and more small sticks for the hearth, instead of the terror of his wounds.

"It's small and annoying more than anything, mi preciosa. A bit of blood, and not much of that."

"I will have a look. There is a needle and thread here somewhere."

"Victoria," Zorro said firmly. She turned towards him. "A little less fuss…please."

"I love you. This is for my peace of mind. If you didn't want my help, you wouldn't have come here."

Zorro sighed, and lowered his hand reluctantly. Blood still oozed from the shoulder wound, but it wasn't gushing or pouring out, not like she had imagined.

"It needs stitching," she murmured.

"The needle needs to be heated over a candle," Zorro cautioned her.

"Why?"

"A friend thinks it may help prevent inflammation…" He shrugged slightly, wincing as torn muscles groaned with pain.

"And the thread?"

"I don't know everything."

She smiled a little at the annoyance in his tone. The real man was making an appearance, if only slightly.

"I'll get you a hot lemon drink with honey. If you have caught a chill it will soon see you warmed through." She went towards some brandy first, and glanced at Zorro.

"And the brandy will ease the pain," Zorro answered her challenge crossly. "And make me sleepy, and susceptible to inducements…" He sighed.

"Susceptible to inducements?" She frowned. She'd have to ask Diego what that meant. That one seemed to go straight over her head.

"I mean," Zorro said, aware of her frown. "I mean, I am not staying here to be nursed. I won't let you put yourself in danger that way."

"It should be my choice, not just yours," she grumbled, as she fixed the drink.

She handed the mug to him with a smile. When he needed both hands to steady the drink, she frowned again.

"You must be frozen! What was I thinking? You need a blanket, and some fresh clothes…" She darted to the side, where she stored the spare blankets.

"A blanket will do nicely, Victoria. Clothes will not…"

"You must admit, it was worth a try. Perhaps if the shirt is drenched through with the earlier storm, it would be best to remove it. Get dry and I will dry the shirt by the fire."

He thought for a moment, and then proceeded to unbutton the shirt. She drew in her breath, and found her eyes drawn to the muscles on his bare chest as it was slowly revealed. Victoria handed him the warm blanket, which he settled on the top of his uninjured shoulder and across most of his chest.

"I think I will keep a hand on my shirt. If you don't mind, senorita," he said with a small smile. "I am not the only one with cunning in this room."

She nodded thoughtfully, not quite catching the words. Her hands reached out almost instinctively to touch the scars that ran across the right side of his chest. His gloved hands caught hers quickly, and held them.

"How badly were you hurt? Over the years you have collected quite a few nasty wounds," she breathed.

"I recovered."

"There's even one on your forearm, it must have been a very deep gash. Who has helped you?"

She glanced up into his eyes. They were so full of love, so warm and gentle. She was suddenly insecure and slightly angry.

"Are you married? Was it your wife who has helped you all these years?"

"Victoria!" The look of love turned to a steely look of concern. "Do you think I have lied to you all these years? That my promises were all lies?"

"Someone was helping you all these years."

Zorro let go of her hands abruptly, and frowned. "You really think there could be someone else? That my words mean nothing?" He placed the mug of hot drink on the bench next to him and prepared to stand.

"I'm sorry. Please, please, I really am sorry," Victoria said quickly. "I didn't mean to start a fight."

Zorro sighed, and relaxed again. He really didn't want to brave the freezing winds again for a little while. Victoria was concerned for him, and he had made the mistake of removing his shirt in front of her. He'd forgotten about half of the silver scars that crisscrossed his torso. She had never seen them.

"I'm sorry. I should have thought. I will put my shirt back on, and we can forget the scars."

She stared at him worriedly, as he shrugged the slightly warmed shirt back over his shoulders, hesitating when it came to the wounded shoulder, his face paling as pain hit him once again. She stopped him with a hand.

"No, I still have to stitch the shoulder. Just leave me time to help you. Drink some more of the lemon drink while I get the needle and thread ready. Heat the needle over a candle, you say?"

"Just for a few moments," Zorro said softly.

He watched her as she bustled around, concentrating on the task at hand. "You did this with your brothers from time to time."

It was a statement, not a question. She ignored the possible implications of that. "And my father…"

Zorro stared at her as she threaded the needle carefully, after heating it. "I am sorry about your father. What happened to him was terrible. The dangers and risks he took to try and keep you safe here in the pueblo. Dying in battle was noble, but such a great loss for you. Your mother…"

"It was a long time ago. Life goes on. I have many friends who care for me deeply. I still have a family of sorts."

"You will always have me."

She smiled, approaching him slowly and reluctantly.

"This is going to hurt. I am so sorry."

"It's my own fault anyway, senorita. I dared to venture to your door. I deserve whatever I receive."

She laughed. "Don't be silly, Zorro. You needed help, you came to me. I will always help you."

"Will you forgive me for the mask?"

She stared into his face closely. "I have told you I will always forgive you. Always. Whoever you are, you can be certain of my love. I will always love you."

"I hope so. I will always love you. I am brave, senorita, and it will take more than a needle and thread to truly hurt me anyway."

She dragged a chair over so she could sit next to her hero, and slowly wiped down the shoulder, cleaning it of dry and damp blood. He winced slightly, and grinned at her, as she bit her bottom lip to stop it trembling.

"I do have a helper…" He said and winced again. "It's a young boy. An apprentice of sorts."

"Your son, perhaps?" Maybe he was a widower, she thought. A widower wasn't bad…

"An apprentice," he repeated firmly. "I have no son of my own."

A questioning look came to her eyes and he softened. "And no daughter either," he assured her, squeezing her hand with his left hand, as she approached his injured shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Diego rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. It was hot work arranging the printing press, despite the winter storm outside the newspaper office. His shoulder was aching but well wrapped. His concentration with the setting up of the type blocks was so intense he didn't hear the knock on the door frame.

"Diego!" The call made him startle, and his hand brushed against the black ink. He self-consciously lifted the same hand to his unruly hair, trying to fashion some sort of order from the mess. He ended up with a smear of black across his forehead.

Not right now, he thought with irritation. He grabbed a nearby rag, and roughly scrubbed at his face.

"Diego, there you are," Victoria said. She glanced at him and chuckled. "Oh dear…you are such a mess…"

"Tell me I am not completely black," he sighed. "What an embarrassment…"

"Here, let me do that," she said, with an amused smile. She paused for a moment, meeting his eyes. Something so familiar tugged her heart. Of course he was familiar….he had always been there, and he always would be.

"Have you got any water to clean with?" She suggested. She dragged her eyes away from his with difficulty. Those eyes, up against the black… She shook her head to clear the vague ideas that tugged at her mind.

He indicated the nearby bucket, and she soaked the rag completely. "Sit down, Diego."

Diego sat on the nearby chair, and smiled sheepishly. "I am rather tall, aren't I?"

She smiled, and nodded. She sponged at black ink more gently than Diego had been scrubbing.

"You have made your face so black, Diego. And look, its red too. You should be more careful."

"I'll try to remember."

She shook her head, laughing. "We'll soon have it off you, Diego."

"You brought lunch?" Diego glanced at the basket just inside the door. The aromas were making his mouth water. Chicken…definitely.

"Yes," Victoria said. "I wanted to ask you for a favour, and I thought some chicken and rice with fruit flan for afters would help my cause."

"You know all you have to do is ask me," Diego said softly.

"It might be seen as foolish, and you being so serious and smart, it might be seen as childish."

"Childish?" He raised his eyebrows with curiosity. "What on earth…are you ever childish?"

"No laughing at me," she said firmly. "That business with the horse thieves was risky, and you were really not impressed with me that time…"

"Is it like that? Should I brush up on my sword skills, in case?"

"Don't tease me," she retorted. "No fruit flan…"

"Oh, no sword skills then?"

"No, we all know how clumsy you are with the blade, Diego. I would hate to put you in any danger."

"I'm rather grateful."

"I'll serve you, shall I?"

"As you wish, Victoria. It's rather nice to have company in the office for a change."

She placed the two plates on the desk, as Diego quickly shifted pages of handwritten copy to the floor.

"I brought a bottle of lemonade as well."

"It looks as good as it smells," Diego said, breathing in the aromas deeply.

Bustling around him, Victoria accidently tripped, and he caught her quickly, jarring his injured shoulder slightly. A hiss of breath betrayed the pain.

"What have you done to yourself?"

"Nasty bruise from a fall. I tried riding Dulcinea, and she didn't like it."

"Has the doctor had a look at it?"

"Can't do much for a bruise, Victoria. It's getting better every day. It's nothing to worry about."

"I have some arnica left over from when Pilar sprained her ankle. You can have some if you like."

"I'm fine, Victoria."

"I don't know what possessed you to try riding that mare. Even Esperanza has thrown you, Diego."

He sighed, toying with the rice on his plate. "A man doesn't always want to be helpless, Victoria."

"You're not helpless, Diego."

He glanced up at her. "Well, in what ways am I not helpless, Victoria?"

She hesitated. "You are the smartest man I have ever met, Diego. That in fact is why I am here."

"With chicken and rice. And fruit flan."

"Especially fruit flan."

He smiled, and once again she felt caught in twinkling eyes that were teasing her slightly. She didn't know how or why, but she felt slightly out of sorts.

"What is it?"

"You don't want fruit flan first?"

"If it's that bad, I think I'll need it afterwards."

She hesitated. He reached out and covered her hand with his. "Whatever it is, I will try and help you. You have my word."

"Well then…I want you to find out who Zorro is. Under the mask."

"Oh."

She watched as his face clouded over with something like dismay, and she covered his hand with hers, like a sandwich.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think it's a wise plan of action, Victoria."

"You said you'd help me."

"What if Zorro wants to stay anonymous? You said you didn't want to expose me to danger. You said there was no need to brush up on sword skills."

"Diego, don't do this…"

"What?"

"You aren't a coward."

"Well, maybe I am."

She turned aside slightly. "I'll leave the flan. I think Pilar is missing me. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"Wait."

She glanced back at him.

"I never said I wouldn't help. I gave my word, remember? It is just a sensitive matter. If anyone realised that you knew who Zorro was…?"

"I get grabbed at every now and then because people assume I know…"

"Zorro himself would be annoyed."

"Zorro doesn't have to know. I could find out and help him when I could. He wouldn't have to know."

"You want to discover who Zorro is, but let him remain unaware that you know him?" Diego said with surprise. "I don't know if I am that good an investigator."

She considered his words for a moment. "I can pretend as well as any other woman, Diego. It's all a matter of pretense."

"Is it indeed?" Diego poured from the jug of lemonade to distract himself. He supposed it was, all a matter of pretence. That was what had got him into this mess. Although, speaking for himself, he had never gotten the hang of pretending to himself. He smiled slightly.

"You doubt me, Diego?"

"It's not just you in this plan, remember? I am a factor as well, and if the man behind the mask were to ask me, let's say? My powers of subterfuge might not be adequate to persuade such a man…"

"Diego," she began slowly. "What does susceptible to inducements mean?"

"It depends on the context and who was saying it. Why?" He responded, taking a sip to hide his surprise. It really had been a gaff a little too large, even for Victoria's love addled brain. Perhaps a slip too large.

"Never mind," she murmured, sipping her own drink thoughtfully. The two sat in silence for a few moments, and the chicken and rice grew cold.

"What shall it be, Diego? Will you help me?"

"What would you do if I refused?"

She hesitated. She had never considered that he would refuse. He had always helped her in the past. He was the most gallant of friends, despite his clumsy, absentminded ways. She found herself holding her breath.

"I would still work towards discovering who he is," she answered. "Diego, he came to me late the other night, bleeding. If I knew who he was, I could draw interest away from him until he recovered. There are so many ways I could help him. Especially if he didn't realise I knew."

"It's very dangerous."

"Normal life is very dangerous, Diego. I love him. I want to help him. What is wrong with that?"

What was wrong with that indeed? He sighed.

"I gave my word. I will not back down from my duty. I will help you, Victoria."

Maybe he could provide misinformation? Maybe he could side-track her? With him at the reins, she would never find out it was him.


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria waited for Diego's usual arrival at the tavern, while she served customers. For some reason he was late. Alejandro and Felipe came in alone.

"What happened to Diego?" She asked, crossing her arms crossly. "He was meant to help me with something."

"I haven't seen him all day," Alejandro said. "He is probably still in bed."

Felipe signed something. "Felipe is saying that Diego went out to the northern half of the estate."

She frowned. "I thought he understood that it was important."

"Let me assist you, Victoria."

"Well," Victoria said, slowly relaxing. "We could try."

"What is the matter?"

"Would you come into the kitchen with me, Don Alejandro?"

"It is a personal matter then? Diego should have kept the appointment, and treated this seriously."

"I didn't make a proper appointment. I just expected him to be here. He's always here."

Victoria led the older man into the kitchen. "Pilar, can you take care of the customers on your own for about ten minutes?"

Pilar nodded, and dried her hands on the towel. She left the washing up quickly, leaving them alone.

"What is the matter?"

"It does seem childish, but I truly want to discover something. Diego is the cleverest man in the pueblo, and probably in California."

"I am his father, Victoria. I have experience on my side, and whatever it is I can manage to discover the result."

"You don't even know what I am going to ask you." Victoria smiled, and remembered Diego's enthusiasm until she had told him what she wanted.

"Well?"

"I want to find out who Zorro is…under the mask…"

Alejandro's eyes widened. He was speechless for a few moments. "And Diego was to help you with this quest?"

"He assured me he would. Maybe he wasn't aware of my urgency…"

"Urgency?"

"It was just that he was injured the other day and I don't want him to go without help again. He does so much for the people. It's time for the people to do something for him."

"I see," Alejandro answered. A twinkle in his eye made Victoria fold her arms again.

"I am serious. If no one helps me, I will do this on my own."

"I am not mocking you, Victoria. Sit down at the table. Do you have paper and pencil?"

She fetched the supplies and sat back down.

"Now," Alejandro said slowly. "What do you already know about Zorro?"

"Well, he is a brilliant swordsman and rider."

"I agree. Let me consider that idea. His sword skills are very advanced, which suggests Spanish or Mexico City specialised training. His riding skills seem well trained as well. So he would have been around fine horses from a young age."

"So he might be a stable hand in normal life?"

Alejandro stared at the wall in deep thought. "No," he murmured. "I am thinking he must be from a very wealthy family."

"I don't think so, Don Alejandro. He wouldn't feel so connected to the plight of the poor if he was rich. He'd be sheltered from all that. Surely?"

"His family would have to have enough money to pay for the education."

"How do you know he didn't work for a master swordsman in return for lessons?"

"Are you looking for real answers or just looking to prove existing suspicions? We can't go into this with pre-existing ideas. He is good at hiding. Whoever he is, he is not an obvious suspect."

"I suppose not."

"What colour eyes does he have? What colour hair?"

"I'm not sure."

There was noise in the tavern, and Victoria went to the curtain to see what was happening. A rough looking gentleman was holding a knife to another man's throat. She frowned, and went to enter the tavern enraged. Alejandro held her back gently.

"Look," he breathed. She glanced up where he was pointing.

Zorro was poised on the upper landing, and swung gracefully down via the chandelier. The rough looking man went flying backwards as he landed alongside him.

"Well, that was easier than usual," Zorro murmured. "Senor, I trust you are unhurt?"

"Yes," the man spluttered with surprise. "Thank you."

"Zorro! Zorro is here! To arms!"

"Senorita," Zorro said, glancing her way. "It looks like this will be a short visit."

"Take care," she called as he swung his whip, catching the upper landing, and climbing upwards. He turned and saluted her before dashing away, presumably towards the roof.

Alejandro turned his attention back to the knife wielding man. He had disappeared in the confusion.

"How old do you think he is?"

Victoria stared at him. "Zorro…how old do you think he is?"

"I don't know. Older than Felipe, younger than you."

Alejandro stared hard at her.

"Well, he seems vibrant and young and strong," she admitted, blushing slightly.

"Indeed?"

"I think his hair is dark. His eyes seem to be blue or green or maybe hazel."

"Or maybe brown?"

"Definitely not brown," she said shaking her head.

"What else do you know?"

"He has impeccable manners. He speaks very well. He has a moustache."

"Obviously. Most young men have a moustache. Even Diego has a moustache."

"So we are getting nowhere, basically."

"Well, Diego may have more ideas when he returns. I had no idea he was planning a trip to the northern estate. He can be so unpredictable at times."

"He was concerned that the idea of discovering who Zorro is was dangerous."

"I suppose it would be a concern," Alejandro said thoughtfully. "I have been thinking for quite some time that it would be better to know who he is. A system of communication could be developed. We could form a resistance group."

"Really?"

"If the situation here in the pueblo gets much worse, a team of like minded men would be better than one working alone."

"Zorro won't like us doing this," Victoria said, a little nervously. "And if the alcalde realise what we are doing, perhaps it would leave him open to danger."

"Zorro or the alcalde?"

"You know what I mean…Should I forget about this? How long is Diego expected to be gone?"

"I have no idea," Alejandro said thoughtfully. "I have an idea. As I think that Zorro is from a wealthy family with possible ties to Spain, I think I will host a party. A contest, if you like. Of horsemanship, and swordplay. Other activities that Zorro may well excel in. If he is a proud man, if he is interested romantically in you, he will attend. I'm almost sure of it."

"What about Diego?"

"It is not as if Diego has any idea. Diego has little to no skill in such activities, and barely the interest level to participate. He seems less than enthusiastic in the search for Zorro."

"He gave me his word that he would help."

"We will find out who Zorro is before he even returns home."

Victoria glanced uncertainly at Alejandro. "Are you sure this will work?"

"We haven't had a good party at the hacienda since before Diego's mother died. As the guest of honour, Zorro will be concerned that other young men might turn your head."

"As if they could…"

"A young man in love can be a little insecure," Alejandro assured her. "An idea that he has rivals may spark a reaction."


	4. Chapter 4

"He's doing what?" Diego exclaimed as he removed his mask in the safety of the cave. Felipe shrugged and signed it again.

"What has possessed him to host a party? I thought if I went away for a week or so, Victoria would forget this nonsense, but it appears I have only made it worse."

Felipe shrugged again, and began to unsaddle the stallion. Diego removed his black shirt, and proceeded to get changed into his normal blue suit.

"Now I have to explain that I had to turn back for something. This is going to get complicated…"

Felipe grinned and gestured something.

"I really really don't like Juan, yes. I might have to truly leave for the north estate, before I get caught up in this nonsense."

Felipe gestured a riding motion.

"Just don't start. Juan has a big opinion of his own riding, but I should not show off my skill."

He hung the black clothes on the hooks carefully. "No, Felipe. Luis Ramon is so intense about Zorro these days, any hint of my ability could be dangerous."

He sat down at his desk to think.

"If my father is involved now, we may be in trouble."

Felipe pointed to himself with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, 'we'. If my father discovers Zorro's identity, he will discover your involvement."

Felipe glanced down, serious for the first time in their discussion.

"It is tempting to fall for my father's trap, but I will have to resist. You say he wants to form a resistance group?"

Felipe nodded, and signed. That is what he said.

"I have never seriously considered that idea myself."

"Felipe! Felipe! Where is that boy?" Diego and Felipe grinned. "Oh, why do I keep forgetting the child is deaf? He was here just a moment ago."

"My father seems to need you, Felipe."

Felipe grinned and pointed to Diego as well.

"I seem to need you as well. Thank you for relaying the information. It does seem that I need to get personally involved more than I thought. She is not going to drop the project, especially after my father has encouraged her so intensely."

Felipe gestured again. All those wealthy, handsome men, and poor Victoria all defenceless.

"Not defenceless, Felipe. Just susceptible. Some of my peers have great skills at seduction."

Felipe gestured again.

"I am sure Victoria can look after herself," Diego answered softly. "But if she can't, well, I suppose I should watch her carefully."

Felipe nodded enthusiastically.

"Now, off with you. Don't keep him waiting. He'll get mad."

Felipe nodded, and after checking the peep hole, slowly made his way through the secret door, closing it carefully behind him.

Diego went out the back way to where he had tethered Esperanza. She welcomed the sugar cube from his palm with appreciation, and nuzzled him as he stroked her neck.

"You are such a good girl, Esperanza. Time to get back to the stable. Off you go," he murmured gently, before untethering her. "Home, Esperanza!"

She tossed her head, and hesitated, eying him carefully.

"Home, Esperanza!" Diego repeated, more firmly.

She turned and cantered towards her home stable. Diego turned, and grabbed a handful of dust. He dusted his trousers heavily with the soft brown soil. Then he turned to get a couple of more handfuls of soil for the top of him. After dusting it through his hair, he grinned slightly.

"I really had a good tumble this time," he murmured softly.

He told himself to think of a dramatic method of limping back home as soon as he came close to anyone he knew. He could move quickly until then.

Zzz

Victoria was bustling around the tavern, serving guests when Alcalde Ramon entered the building.

"Well," he said with a characteristic sneer. "What have we here?"

"What are you talking about Senor Alcalde?" Victoria said with her hands on her hips.

"You're harbouring fugitives," Ramon said, triumphantly. "I saw the man leave yesterday."

"The man with the knife was not welcome in here. Why didn't you act to protect us?"

"He saw Zorro take care of the problem," Victoria said definantly. "He'd rather keep away from Zorro."

"I was understaffed. Three quarters of the men were on manoeuvres. He was too fast for the soldiers I had on hand," Ramon muttered. "I shouldn't have to justify myself to you. Just be aware that I am watching you closely. You cannot move without me knowing what you are doing."

"I doubt you have the men to watch her all the time. Besides, Victoria is coming with me. I am having a party in her honour. And you had better have a good reason to intrude on our estate, otherwise I will complain to the governor. As his nephew will be in attendance, I am sure he won't be too pleased."

"Really?"

"If you will excuse me, I will take my leave. I will send the buggy for you and your luggage on Monday, Victoria."

"Thank you, Don Alejandro."

He nodded to Victoria, and then to the alcalde. He mounted Dulcinea, and left at a light canter.

Zzz

Alejandro pulled in Dulcinea just outside the boundary of the de la Vega estate when he saw the dusty figure. He sat forward in the saddle.

"Diego! What on earth are you doing out here?"

Diego glanced down at himself. "Esperanza threw me. She went back home without me I think."

Alejandro sighed with exasperation. Then he thought.

"Are you hurt? You left yesterday morning. You spent a night and a day out in the open. Are you ill?"

"Just disgraced, I suppose."

"Come on, Dulcinea can carry both of us a short distance. We'll get you cleaned up and warm inside. You must be starving."

Alejandro leaned down, and helped Diego up into the saddle behind him.

"Take the buggy next time."

Dulcinea fussed for a moment, but with a few soothing words from Alejandro settled into a steady, easy canter.

"Are you hurt?" Alejandro said after a moment. "I want to know."

Do you really, Diego thought. He hesitated.

"I hurt my pride. I bruised an ankle. Not much damage done." His voice was clipped, and he realised with a shiver that it was true. The walk had been hard going for a man used to riding. He was cold and dusty, and hungry, but he hadn't been out for a night. It had been a gruelling three hour hike from where he had started.

"I'll fetch the doctor," Alejandro said after a moment.

"There's no need," Diego said quickly. A little too quickly for Alejandro.

"You are hiding something from me. Lying to save face."

Diego was silent.

"I realise I haven't been spending much time with you lately, but that's going to change. You didn't even think to tell me of your trip to the north. Doesn't that seem unnatural to you?"

"I know you are a busy man, Father. Our interests don't often coincide. I'm not needing…" Diego stopped, realising the direction of his words.

"You are needing more time with me. Even if you don't want it. You need to forgive me for not trying to understand you. For taking you for granted. I remember my own father. He wasn't there when I needed him, but I thought I didn't need him at all."

Diego frowned.

"Words are not my strength, Diego."

"We used to be closer, when I was younger. I am a man now, Father. Not a child."

"You are still young. We need to consider your future. A wife, children. What is so important that you would deny yourself those things?"

"Father, I am tired. Can we talk about this later?"

Alejandro shifted in the saddle, and nodded, meeting Diego's eyes. He saw the exhaustion and something like shame in the hazel eyes, and nodded again.


	5. Chapter 5

The doctor was called to check on Diego. As soon as his bedroom door closed, Diego guessed that the doctor would discover the shoulder wound. He waited for a surprised exclamation, as he opened his shirt, and submitted to the gentle examination, but none came. Hernandez had Diego lie down for a proper examination, after discovering the shoulder wound, and his fingers were gentle as they unwrapped the bandages and probed the wound, testing the stitches for strength.

"Please, don't tell him," Diego murmured, as he winced.

"Quite good stitches. Zorro has a fine helper. No inflammation, you are healing nicely."

"Please, don't tell him." He thought the doctor hadn't heard him the first time.

Hernandez met his eyes, and sighed.

"That wound is evidence that your life is not an easy or predictable one. You could die. If this had been three inches over, it would have hit your heart. You would have been killed instantly."

"Will you tell him?"

"Your father should know about this, Diego. However there is no need for resting right now, and the real danger would have passed days ago."

The doctor rose from his seat near the bed, and went out to Alejandro. Diego wandered out to watch, his heart in his throat.

"Diego has had a rough time of it, Alejandro. A little knock to the head, and exposure to the elements. Nothing to really worry about, but as you know, your son has never been very strong. Keep him indoors for a week or so."

Diego felt like he could breathe again, as the doctor began packing up. "If he begins to act out of character, confine him to bed. He may have concussion."

"Of course," Alejandro said, concerned. He glanced at Diego, who had slipped into the chair near the door. "Are you alright, Diego?"

"Broths and gruel for the next week as well. Lots of them." Hernandez glanced at Diego, and smiled slightly at the young man's grimace. "He's alright, just a little tired, Alejandro. Make sure he rests."

"Of course."

Alejandro saw the doctor to the front door and returned quickly. "I think you may need to go back to bed, Diego. Concussion can be dangerous."

"I'm sure I can eat a light diet," Diego said, considering the doctor's words with more than a touch of annoyance. "You know how I dislike gruel." Hernandez knew as well, Diego reminded himself. Still, it was a better outcome than complete betrayal to his father.

"Doctor's orders are doctor's orders, Diego. Back to bed with you."

And that was that. Diego found himself being ordered about for a week, constantly watched and guarded over. Zorro was not riding for a while, he realised, and his father's newly discovered parental concern was likely to drive him mad.

zzz

After a week or so, Alejandro's attitude was slowly returning to normal, and Diego tried to be happy about that. The original problem still presented itself. Alejandro was not about to drop the project that Victoria had started. In fact, Alejandro was determined to discover who Zorro was once and for all.

Diego leaned against the arched doorway and watched with folded arms as Alejandro brought out several blank pieces of paper and a quill pen for writing.

"Make yourself a drink, Diego. You used to quite like Madeira." Alejandro gestured the drinks table.

"I don't drink."

"Why on earth don't you? Madeira is quite harmless. You drank it as a child of twelve, Diego."

"I don't drink," Diego repeated.

Alejandro raised an eyebrow, but obviously placed the subject to the side. "Well, I would like some ideas from you. Victoria will arrive on Monday, to help organise the guest list and the general idea for the party. I would like to have started on the guest list before she arrives, since we had to postpone this for a week already, due to your…accident."

"Have I told you this is ridiculous?"

"Several times, son. Fortunately I happen to think Victoria's idea has merit." Alejandro cast his frowning son a curious glance. "Do you feel well, Diego?"

"A headache," Diego grunted. "Must I help right now?"

"Yes. Drink some of that potion you make."

Diego stared at a spot behind his father as he fought to control himself. Now his father was almost sure he was well, he was disregarding any sign of weakness, even trivialising any twinge of pain. "Very well."

Alejandro frowned slightly, as his son unfolded his arms and seemed rather enthusiastic about leaving the room.

"Maria!" Alejandro called, causing Diego to pause. The housekeeper appeared within a few moments.

"Patron?"

"Fetch some of Diego's herbal potion. And a pain powder that the doctor left."

"Of course," she said with a glance at Diego. He rubbed his forehead thoughtfully, and sighed.

"You know, Maria thinks you should be in bed. She thinks it could be the concussion showing itself."

"I'd rather not know what Maria thinks right now, Father."

"There is no need to be rude," Alejandro said folding his own arms.

"If you are going to yell, my headache will get worse…" Diego said, and broke off. "I can be rude if I want to."

"Hmmph," Alejandro muttered. "Nice try, son."

"Too obvious?"

"Very obvious…sit down at the table with me. Now."

Diego reluctantly obeyed.

"What is it, Diego?" Alejandro said, glancing at the sullen face. "What are your concerns?"

What are my concerns? Since when did my father want to know my concerns, Diego thought.

Alejandro placed a hand over Diego's hand, and tried to smile with encouragement.

"I am willing to listen..."

"Zorro is a dangerous, unpredictable person, Father. So are his enemies."

"I have the matter all under control, Diego. I will discover who the man is and help him in his quest to rid the pueblo of injustice. What's so wrong about that? Zorro seems to have a degree in intelligence to rival your own, only he uses his in active ways. Ways to fight injustice and tyranny."

"Is it wrong to want my father to stay out of danger? Zorro seems to have the matter under control. He doesn't need any assistance."

"The opposition is getting too much for any man on his own, Diego."

"What are these ideas you want my help with?"

"That's the spirit, Diego."

Diego sighed, and tried to smile slightly. He hadn't wanted to approach the subject of Zorro at all, but it seemed to slip out so easily. He needed to go along with this project, humour them awhile, and maintain his distance at the same time. The problem was, every time Zorro was mentioned he responded as if they were personally attacking him. He would give himself away if he kept doing that, he told himself.

"Well," Alejandro said, drawing a line down the page to create two columns. "What do we know about the man?"

"He is a swordsman and horseman," Diego said.

"Obviously." Alejandro glanced at him. "I want your help with the ideas that don't spring out at us, not the ones that do."

Maria arrived with the cactus tea, and Diego was grateful. His headache was getting quite worse, due no doubt to the tension in the room. He sipped it, cautiously. The glass of water waited to dissolve the pain powder, but he would wait and see if he needed it before drinking it.

"Well, such skills come from training," Diego began. "Suggesting a Mexico City education."

"I am thinking further afield, Diego. Europe."

"That requires wealth. A peon cannot afford to travel overseas for training."

"Exactly."

Diego stared at his father for a moment. The intelligence in his father's face was frightening.

"I am thinking Zorro is no peon."

"Of course he is a peon. No wealthy man would risk his land holdings in the district. They are too valuable. If Ramon ever catches him, Zorro's land would be forfeit. It must be someone in the middle. Why are you considering that Zorro has trained overseas?"

"He strikes me as a sword master, not just a swordsman."

"A sword master only needs to practice against suitable opponents to sharpen his skill. Zorro has had ample practice in his profession."

"He started out that good, Diego. Ramon is no amateur."

"That may be our perception, Father."

"Why are you considering that Zorro has not trained overseas?"

"I told you why. The land is too valuable to risk it, saving peons from tyrants. A don has responsibilities."

"And what are your responsibilities, Diego?"

"I am neither swordsman nor horseman, Father. That in itself removes me from the list of possible suspects."

"I am not claiming that you are Zorro," Alejandro snapped. Then he paused and stared hard at Diego's face, meeting his eyes, as if considering the idea of concussion.

"I must assert that most of my peers have also no interest in outside responsibilities," Diego said to cover the uncomfortable silence. I must stop him thinking too hard, he told himself. "And they rely on their money to provide their heart's desires, Father. No one of our class is about to risk their wealth for the poor."

"You help the poor very regularly, Diego. Surely you aren't the only one who is charitable?"

"I don't understand the point you are trying to make," Diego said, showing some exasperation.

"Well I will add a question mark next to the European connection and one next to the Mexico City connection. Does that satisfy?"

"I don't want to do this."

"I will do this with or without your help."

Diego sat in silence for a moment.

"How tall do you think he is, Diego?"

"He would be somewhat taller than I," Diego said, softly.

"Taller than almost seven feet tall? The man would stand out for miles, literally."

"How tall do _you_ think he is?" Diego challenged.

"Somewhat shorter than you," Alejandro said softly. "He'd have to be."

He wrote down 6'5" on the paper, and thought for a moment. "What colour eyes?"

"Maybe you should ask Victoria that? Zorro never seems to get close enough to anyone else."

"I did," Alejandro said with a soft smile. "She says they are the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen, but she has no idea about the colour."

Diego allowed himself a slight smile. "She seems very infatuated with the man."

"Hair colour?"

"If he is of Spanish descent, I would confidently say dark."

"There are blonde haired Spanish people. Ramon's isn't that dark."

"Well, I suppose he could have blond," Diego said. "Why is it important?"

"You know why it's important," Alejandro said softly. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head when that mare threw you? You don't seem to be following the conversation very well."

"I have a headache, Father."

"Well, maybe you should lie down for a while?"

"Yes. It is getting close to siesta, Father," Diego said, hopefully. "Maybe you should put the paper away until after the rest time is over."

"I want to get some more ideas on paper. Rest well, Diego."

"Rest well, Father," Diego replied, somewhat despondently.


	6. Chapter 6

The hacienda was full of people, much to Diego's discomfort. Men of all shapes and sizes, ages and physiques crowded around, without much space to move.

"Watch out," he breathed, to himself, as someone he hardly recognised place a wine glass on the polished wood of the piano. The idiot might scratch it, or worse, spill the contents all over the finely tuned instrument.

"Diego, this is exciting, isn't it?"

"Crowded is the word I would have used, Victoria. Half these men would have very few similarities to Zorro…"

"How would you know? I am relying on your father, since you are hardly interested," Victoria said. "I know, I bullied you into the project…you can go back to your books, Diego. We will manage without you quite well."

Diego frowned, as he scanned the room. A few days ago he would have welcomed the reprieve. Now he wasn't so sure. Several of the younger gentlemen had cast appreciative glances at the woman he loved already. All it would take would be a suspicion that a certain someone was Zorro and she might well be lost to him completely.

"I hardly ever spend time with my friends," Diego said softly. "It's about time I did."

She glanced at him, as she used her new fan to gently cool herself. She was dressed in a new outfit, chosen and paid for by Alejandro. Her hair was piled on her head with a fashionable decorative comb, and she appeared for all the world like any other woman of his class. He was doing his best not to notice the change in her, and was avoiding her eyes.

"Do I look alright to welcome all these men, Diego?"

"You look perfect, Victoria," Alejandro said, taking both of her gloved hands and lifting them to his lips. He glanced at his son and nodded.

"This is a trifle more people than I thought we were inviting, Father. How is one to move?"

"Most will sleep at other haciendas. Some are less than a day's drive away. This is temporary."

Diego fiddled with the cuffs of his sleeves. "I was hoping this would be a quick and painless exercise. It appears it won't be…"

"Just think, Diego, Zorro is probably amongst us at this very moment," Alejandro said softly. "One of these men is undoubtedly our hero."

"Why would he come? It's definitely feels like we are planning something, and obviously a smart man like Zorro would stay away," Diego said.

"All the more reason for him to be here," Alejandro said softly. "He is smart, and probably plays on his intelligence. A smart man is more likely to be in the room, counting on us to believe him not to be here."

"Something like a double bluff, as it were?" Diego said with a raised eyebrow.

"Besides, Diego, look at Victoria. A man in love would not risk losing his lady to someone else…"

"I would have thought he trusted Victoria not to entertain the idea," Diego said, somewhat harshly.

"Of course I will not be swayed by anyone, except the real Zorro," Victoria said, slightly irritated. "Really Diego, I don't know what has come over you these days."

Diego folded his arms until his father nudged him with a glass of Madeira.

"A toast, gentlemen! To the lady of the hour, Victoria Escalante!"

Everyone raised their glasses in the air, and took a sip. Diego took a tiny sip, and put the glass down on a nearby sidetable.

"If you will excuse me, I will attend to my research on the spotted owl," he muttered to his father. Then he turned and left the room.

Zzz

Diego paced the library. It was only a matter of time until the crowd intruded on his quiet retreat. He grabbed a book on owls in general and leafed through the pages distractedly.

A slight noise nearby made him glance up.

"Felipe, I sent you to bed an hour ago," Diego murmured. He frowned but he was relieved to have him.

Felipe signed hands over his ears, and shook his head. He gestured a large 'Z'.

"I know, they are a noisy bunch. I think Diego is going to go look for his spotted owl, and Zorro may well attend the party in person," he said, delighting the teenager.

"Lead the way, my friend," Diego said, standing up and leaving the book on the seat where he had been sitting.

Zzz

Zorro crept through the garden silently, listening and looking as closely as he dared. Juan Perez was already steering Victoria towards the double doors to the garden, and Zorro was not content to allow him full rein.

"I can help you discover the man, Senorita," Juan said, as they stepped into the cool night air. "There, isn't that so much cooler? The noise was making my head pound."

"Really, Senor Perez? I would have thought you were quite busy these days. I do believe you are courting a young lady in San Francisco?"

Juan Perez glanced up in surprise, and a slight tremor of fear. "Who…who is there?" He asked the darkness.

"It is hardly an honourable way to behave, I know, but there needs to be some discretion tonight," Zorro said, stepping into the light. "Kindly remove your hand from the lady's elbow."

"I meant nothing by it, Zorro, I swear," Juan said hurriedly, dropping his hand as if he had touched a red hot poker. "By all means…I mean…excuse me, Senorita. I do believe I am needed inside."

Juan Perez couldn't enter the hacienda quickly enough for his comfort. Or for Zorro's.

"Zorro?"

"Victoria?"

"You are calling me by my name now?"

Zorro glanced down at the tiled patio floor. "What are you doing here, Victoria?" He said softly. "What is this in aid of? Who are these fine young gentlemen? Have you given up on me again?"

Victoria fanned herself nervously, as she began to pace. Zorro kept his distance, and waited. She would answer some of his questions. She was just thinking of an appropriate answer.

"Please, do not think to lie to me," he whispered. She glanced up and into his eyes, and her hand dropped.

"I did not mean any harm by this," she whispered back. "Alejandro de la Vega invited me to attend a house party. These young men are Diego's friends."

Zorro made a show of glancing at the hacienda's glowing windows. "All of them? Intimate childhood friends?"

"Intimate?"

"Life long amigos?"

"Zorro…"

"I love you. Why must these people be handling you? Whispering in your ear? Touching you?"

"It was only my elbow…"

"Tell me what is going on…please, Victoria?"

She sighed. She travelled the three steps that separated them and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"I would do nothing to harm you," she murmured. "Nothing to risk your life."

"That is cold comfort when I see you aim to break my heart…"

"No," she whispered. Zorro's arm went around her, drawing her hard against him. His mouth went down against her lips. Hard, demanding and passionate. She submitted to a powerful onslaught of desire willingly.

When she came up for air, she sank against his chest, and sighed as he held her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"What are you doing, Victoria?" Zorro said softly, more gently. "Tell me. Not knowing is worse than any punishment anyone could devise…please?"

"I want to find out who you are. Why is this so wrong? I only wish to help you," Victoria answered.

Zorro stared down into her eyes, seeing the tiniest sign of tears forming. He kissed her forehead wondering what he could say. What should he say? What did he want to say?

"I love you," she sighed.

"I love you more than words could ever express," Diego said. He wondered if there was a poem he could write to express it. He shook his head to try to clear it.

"I would like to make a deal with you, mi preciosa."

"What sort of deal?"

"You want to find out who I am. These extra men are just in the way. Cull a few. Send them home. Ask Diego de la Vega what he truly thinks…say I approve…"

"What are you talking about?"

"My deal is this….You try to find out who I am. I will play along. If at the end of this party, you still have no idea who I am, then you must stop trying to find out."

"And if I do find you in this crowd, what then?"

"Then," Zorro said softly, gently readjusting a loose tendril of hair from her face. "Then, my love, we will get married as soon as possible. Under some acceptable pretense, of course, of how we fell in love, and how I won your heart."

"Really?"

"And we will have those babies you crave," he said with a smile. "But I sincerely doubt you will win the day, even with Diego's help."

"We will see. Do you promise to not hurt Diego?"

"When have I ever hurt an innocent?" He said.

"Promise…"

"I sincerely promise not to hurt Diego de la Vega. He tends to avoid overexertion, at least when it doesn't concern the local wildlife."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw him take a lantern and walk off somewhere a lot more peaceful than here, not more than half an hour ago. No doubt his lifelong amigos are too noisy for his peace of mind."

"Diego is a good man," Victoria said, crossly. "I will do my very best to win, Zorro."

"See you on another occasion, my fair adversary," Zorro breathed, as he stepped back into the shadows. She took a step forward, but he was already gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Alejandro stood as Victoria entered for breakfast the next day, and a distracted Diego joined him on his feet until she sat down, with Diego sitting opposite her when she was settled.

"I have something to tell the both of you," she said, leaning forward, grasping one of Alejandro's hands in her excitement. "Zorro was here last night…he talked with me."

"That was quick," Diego said, sipping his cup of coffee. "Who did he turn out to be?"

"No, no… He was in his mask," Victoria said, slightly irritated. "He knows…"

"Well, perhaps we can break the news that we don't want a party somehow…"

"Diego, let the girl talk."

Victoria sighed, and took a deep breath. She glared at Diego and tried to start again. He had really taken the wind out of her sails. Why must he behave so? She loved him like a brother, but did he really have to act like one? She thought the two she already had was more than enough for one woman.

"He made a deal with me," Victoria said.

"A deal?" Alejandro's eyes lit up a little.

"He said I had to the end of the party to find out who he is, and if I don't then I must stop. But, surely we will find out who he is…"

"And if he loses the deal?" Diego asked softly.

"Then he gives up on waiting, and marries me. Immediately."

"Marriage is never truly immediate, Victoria," Alejandro murmured. "Nevertheless, I have rusticated long enough. What a challenge of intellect, Diego! Surely you are up against an equal of yours…"

"A challenge I do not relish," he murmured.

"He told me he will not harm you, Diego. In that there is an element of good will…"

"Not harm Diego? Why on earth would he harm Diego?"

"A man in his position may feel threatened enough to prevent me from interfering in his life. I would be seen as a threat."

"He doesn't feel threatened in any way, Diego. That is why he made the deal. He feels he is sure to win. That there is no threat. He is underestimating the powers of your intellect." Alejandro was considering his son, with an almost beaming smile. "This is one area in which I know you won't fail me."

Diego stared back at his father with a startled look on his face. His father was so confident, so sure of him, that it made him slightly nauseous. How could he let him down once again? He took another sip of his coffee to try to distract himself.

"Of course he won't fail us. Who is smarter than Diego?"

"I am willing to wager something…"

"Father, you know how that worked for us last time….not well. I have no desire to be a soldier in His Majesty's armed forces…"

"That, my son, was not a fair win. If the alcalde had not interfered, Mendoza would have gotten his application for the officer position at least fairly looked at."

Diego nodded. "Mendoza was doing very well. It's a pity he has no real interest in the position. He would make a fine officer. And a fine gentleman."

"He would," Alejandro agreed, with a slight smile.

"Now, gentlemen, what are we to do…about Zorro?"

"I have no idea where to start. There are far too many candidates. Did he give you any clues?" Diego asked, succeeding in hiding his amusement.

"He said to cull a few."

"I have no intention of killing any of my guests."

"I think it was figurative, Father," Diego assured him gently. "How would we do that? Did you pay any attention to the man last night, Victoria? What sort of clothes he was wearing? What his eye colour was? Hair, perhaps?"

Victoria frowned slightly. "It was all so sudden, and he kept close to the shadowy part of the patio."

"Never mind," Diego said, secretly relieved.

"No, wait a moment," she murmured. "What sort of clothes? Of course, how could I be so stupid?"

Alejandro leaned forward with interest.

"He wears black silk. There is silver on his hat. He smells of soap and something else. Something earthy, like a fine perfume…"

"Men don't wear perfume, Victoria. Certainly not that sort of man," Alejandro said, shaking his head. "Diego? What do you make of it?"

Diego was staring at Victoria with concern. She was observant. "What, Father?"

"Where on earth did your mind wander? Stay focused, Diego."

"Sorry, Father," he murmured. "Silk and silver suggests wealth. Soap too. Perfume? Maybe Victoria's mind is playing tricks. Perhaps the rest of her observations are slightly askew as well?"

"A woman knows silk under her fingers, Diego. Soap is more attractive than sweat. Women notice that."

"We haven't gotten very far," Diego said thoughtfully.

"Well, I can rule out half the guests on that idea alone. How tall would he be?" Alejandro said. "Diego, stand up. Victoria, stand next to him, no…more in front."

"Why?" Diego asked, awkwardly.

"So she can get a comparison between you and Zorro. He must be somewhat shorter than you."

Victoria stood in front of Diego nervously.

"No, Victoria. I want you to stand close together. Close enough to feel what the differences are. No, why are you two being difficult?" Alejandro left his seat and went to orchestrate the pair.

"You, Diego, stand there. Victoria, come here. Turn around. How do you normally talk to Zorro?"

"I suspect they don't do much talking, Father," Diego said crossly. "Am I to embrace the senorita? This is decidedly awkward, Father."

"Well," Alejandro said, glancing at Victoria with a frown. "Does Zorro embrace the senorita? Obviously the best way to measure would be if you were to do the same….why does it have to be awkward? She is like your sister, Diego…"

She is like my sister, Diego thought. Embrace her as a brother, Diego, he told himself. He sighed, and caught her in his arms as clumsily as he could.

"Like this?" He murmured. His heart thudded in his ears, and he felt breathless. Victoria arranged his arms into their normal position around her, and he held his breath. She glanced up into his face, and he tore his eyes away with difficulty. He watched his father for a moment, as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"Diego…" She murmured. "Look at me."

"Why?"

"Why ever not, Diego?" Alejandro interjected.

She took a deep breath, and her fingers held the shirt, almost as if she was clutching Zorro's silk shirt. He flinched, as he tried to look at her without their eyes. If she truly looked into his eyes, he felt like he would be lost, in more ways than the obvious. The game was only beginning. He couldn't lose so fast.

"Diego, she is not a mountain lion. Try to be more like Zorro. I know it's hard to be such a different person, but try to relax," Alejandro said with exasperation. He ran a hand through his grey hair with irritation. "She will not bite you. Think of it as dancing. You seem to like dancing."

"Dancing as myself, not as another man," Diego complained.

"It's alright, Diego. You are awkward around women, we understand," Victoria murmured, and rubbed his arms reassuringly. She turned to Alejandro.

"I'd say they are roughly the same height. Zorro holds himself proudly and Diego is slouching. I'd say they are almost the same."

"What else is different about him?" Alejandro asked softly. Diego glanced at him. Something in his voice was worrying. Alejandro was thinking very deeply.

"He smells of soap."

"I just had a bath, of course I smell of soap," Diego said with annoyance. He shifted out of position, and headed back to his chair. "As I was halfway through my eggs and toast, and my coffee is getting very cold, I would appreciate being able to resume eating breakfast."

"Of course," Victoria said with a slight frown of concern. "I'm sorry Diego."


	8. Chapter 8

Later that day, Diego found Victoria in her room, at her desk. She was asleep, her head resting on her folded arms. He smiled slightly, and resisted the temptation to carry her to her bed. He knew she was a light sleeper, and didn't want to startle her too much.

"Victoria," he murmured, resting a hand on her back gently. "Are you alright?"

She stirred, opening her eyes and looking at him. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot and he grew concerned.

"Are you well?" He asked, trying to work out what could have upset her.

You upset her, you stubborn, stupid fool, he told himself. He shouldn't have been so rude at breakfast, so dismissive and so irritable. He sighed, and sat on the edge of her bed.

"You shouldn't really be in my room, Diego," she said softly, sniffing. He handed her his own handkerchief.

"As you are no doubt aware," he said, "I have no ability with women. Not in any capacity." He shrugged, as she wiped her eyes and sniffed into the handkerchief. With such a hopeless creature such as him, general rules surely didn't apply. What harm would she come to? No one would believe he would make any advances, ignoble or otherwise. It was a pity that such a thought would never cross her mind.

"Am I the cause of the tears?" He added.

She shook her head vigorously and tried to smile. "No, Diego. I am used to stubborn, insensitive brothers. I just didn't realise that you…"

"I forgot my manners. Will you forgive me? Can we start this project from the beginning?"

She laughed softly. "I forgot my manners too…just then. It's him. It's always him."

"Zorro?"

She nodded slowly. "He is such a mystery, such a shadow. I know I love him. I hardly know why. All his promises…." She sighed. "He means them all, I know he does. But when? How? Never?"

"Promises can be made in the heat of the moment, Victoria. When the heart beats fast, and the emotions are running high, the brain just isn't always reliable….I read that somewhere. It's science."

"Science?" She said, her eyes twinkling. "Can you reason out everything, Diego? Every emotion reasoned out? How very unromantic…"

How very much Diego de la Vega, he thought. Stick to that persona, he told himself. It has served me well over so many years. Why should I stop now?

She smiled at him, and his heart almost stopped with the beauty of it. She had no idea what she did to him. No idea how he fought with himself not to scoop her up into his arms and kiss her…

"Romance will not help us discover who Zorro is, Victoria. It is cold hard facts, and reality we need to concentrate on now." He said it a little harshly, as much to himself as he did to her.

"I was trying to write down some things. Trying to understand the scent he wears. It can't be his own sweat, of course. It smells so interesting."

He glanced at the paper on the desk top, the ink from the quill pen had smudged, the plume itself slightly ruffled.

"Men wear scent. Just not perfume," he said.

"Such as?"

"Musk, perhaps. Maybe sandalwood. It's an oil."

"I know what sandalwood is. What do you wear?"

"What do I wear?" He asked, slightly surprised. "I have money and I like sandalwood. It's expensive, but very subtle."

"Zorro likes it as well. I placed the scent even as you said it."

"It must mean he is very wealthy then. It costs a lot."

"Diego?"

"Yes?"

"Is that why he is putting off telling me? Hoping that I won't win this game? Does he truly want me?" Victoria's eyes were filling with tears again, and she furiously brushed them away. "Is his wealth in the way? Is he worried he is marrying beneath him? That I am not good enough for his life? His family would not approve?" She broke down into soft sobs, and a gush of tears.

"What has come over you? Why all these tears, Victoria?" Diego was baffled. Part of him felt sick inside. He was to blame for the tears, and probably many others he had not had the misfortune to witness.

"I am a stupid woman, I suppose," she said bitterly. "So emotional…you must be very…ashamed of me."

"No one has ever thought you stupid, Victoria. And there is nothing wrong with emotions..." Just please stop, though, he silently pleaded. What was he to do with a hysterical woman, after all? He had not expected the tears.

"No, but he thinks…hopes that I am. He hopes that I am stupid…"

Diego stared at her, as she wiped her face, taking a few deep breaths to steady herself. "Maybe I should stop this right now, before I make more of a fool of myself," she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone that goes up against Zorro falls flat on their face, either in the mud or otherwise. I don't know if I can handle that happening to me…"

"Surely he wouldn't do that to you?"

"He wants to win. He is a man, and he wants to win. A wise woman would let him."

"He is a fool. It would do him good to be the loser for a change," Diego said. His thoughts were swirling around making no sense. In the face of his beloved's tears, he was caught already. "Let me help you…without hesitation this time. Tell me what you already have in mind."

She blinked at him, and smiled. It was like a rainbow coming out after a fierce storm. His heart felt lighter.

"Well…that is good," her musical voice said, catching a little with the remnants of emotion.

"Yes. Let me see, you say he was about my height…that would be roughly 6"5'," he said, grabbing the piece of paper, and straightening the plume of the quill pen before he dipped it in the crystal inkwell. He leaned over her and wrote down the figure on the smudged page. The fragrance of roses met him as he paused over her hair, savouring the perfume for a moment. Just a moment.

"That sandalwood oil does smell nice," Victoria said softly.

"Hmm," he said, ignoring the softness of her tone. She mustn't mean it, he reasoned. That soft subtle tone of admiration was for his intelligence and generosity not his masculinity.

"Silk clothes…nothing of that quality is local."

"But he is local…"

"How can you be sure, Victoria? We can be sure of nothing at this point. It is all conjecture."

"He is local. Otherwise how could he be so quick to act….Diego…?"

"Yes?"

"I am not supposed to tell anyone, so please don't repeat it."

"Go on," he said, curious despite himself. She was prepared to tell him a Zorro secret. It meant she trusted him implicitly. "Of course I won't repeat it. Perhaps I shouldn't know?"

"I am sure he deserves it. Being so frightfully conda….conda…what is that word?"

"Condescending?" He suggested. "The man is full of pride. And you know what they say? Pride goes before a fall."

"I have been in his cave."

It was blurted out, and the colour on her face deepened into a rich rosy tint.

"Do you know where this cave is?"

"No," she said. "And if I did I wouldn't tell even you. But don't you see? It must be within riding distance of the pueblo. Not more than an hour, or he wouldn't arrive so quickly."

Don't ever work for the alcalde, Diego silently pleaded, in awe of Victoria's thought process. I would be a dead man for sure. The alcalde would twist such an intellect to his own ends. Let us pray he keeps underestimating the women of the pueblo, Diego thought.

"Very good," he managed to murmur, even though his throat was tight with worry. "And what was in the cave?"

"What was in the cave?"

"It would be a private place that he would be free to express himself….artistically and otherwise."

"Oh," she said softly. "There was a heavy ornate desk and matching chair. There were swords hanging on the wall somewhere. It smelt of hay and horse…not dirty, just lived in. It must be the stable for Toronado as well."

"Well that would make sense," he said. "Was there anything else?" He thought hard, even as he said it.

Had there been anything to give him away? Anything she might have recognised in hindsight? There were his clothes of course, but she had been dazed and in pain, and he had swiftly dealt with them with the black cape. Had there been anything indecent in the room? Some of his art in there was sometimes more suggestive than a carefully brought up woman such as Victoria should ever see. Had she seen any of it? He didn't have his own art projects in the cave, but the other artworks hung on the walls. Had he had any suggestive reading material close to the desk?

"Why are you blushing?" She said softly. "If you think Zorro was anything less than a gentleman you are gravely wrong, sir."

"There is no need to be offended, Victoria. It's just that some men have interests that in the privacy of a secret space may be normal and natural, but in the eyes of the public…risqué."

"Risqué? Diego, are you feeling alright? Why would anything Zorro do be risqué or wrong?"

"Victoria, he is a man. An unmarried man."

"Do you have anything risqué?"

"Do you even know what it means, Victoria?"

"Of course I do. If I didn't I could gauge by your blush that it is something shameful."

"Why would I have anything shameful about me?"

"You are a man, and you are unmarried. If that is the only thing that makes it likely, you are just as likely as Zorro to own shameful things."

Very clever, he thought. "I am too interested in my own art and interests to be adding any shameful ideas to the mix."

"And so is Zorro to his ideals…"

Touché my love, he thought. She was quite good at arguing rationally at times, he realised.

"Of course." Diego crossed that concern from his mind. She had seen nothing risqué, or if she had she had not recognised it as shameful.

"There was a butterfly collection on the wall," she said, suddenly. He startled a little. "And there were things bubbling. All sorts of colours…I don't know what they were."

"Chemicals, perhaps?" He said despite himself. "A man of science?"

"Oh," she breathed. "Like you. This is going to be hard. Is that why you didn't want to help me?"

"It is rather hard to put myself up against such a clever man as Zorro must be. We may win the day yet," he said, with some honesty. "Although, if he is a man of science, it does increase the difficulty of the project somewhat."

He sighed slightly. Think, Diego, think, he told himself. What was his aim in this? Either way this went it was possible that he would win regardless. Should he make it easier for her to discover him and win her for his bride – with perhaps less shock and fiery Escalante anger? Or should he keep her and himself much safer and direct her in other paths, much further afield?


	9. Chapter 9

Alejandro had thinned out the guests considerably by the time they met again for dinner. Ten young men joined them around the table.

All were athletic, Diego noticed. All were close to his height. He'd had no idea that there were as many as ten men that were that tall. Zorro was now one in ten, or eleven, if one thought a little more widely. All were very attentive to Victoria.

With so few guests, they would be able to join the hacienda. A few were brothers or cousins, and happy to share a room. Especially, it seemed, if they were placed close to Victoria's rooms.

After an uneventful and uncomfortable (for Diego) dinner, all the visitors left for their quarters to settle and read. At least he could move around his own home freely, and didn't have to worry about his piano, Diego thought. The guests all seemed to appreciate the arts and the piano. Several had promised to grace the gathering with their musical talents in the near future.

All the guests were noted horsemen, and considerably skilled swordsmen. His father was narrowing the field quite well. A little too well. Diego wondered if his father had investigated if they all wore sandalwood oil as a personal scent.

Many people had told Diego to his face that he took after his beautiful mother. The slight hint of weakness of will wasn't lost on him. He had always idealised his powerful father, but it seemed he had underestimated Alejandro mental abilities. Alejandro de la Vega's abilities as a commander in the military were still talked about – his father was a legend in certain circles.

Diego felt a solid punch of fear in his gut. The fear that his father was going after prey, and unknowingly, hunting him. When Alejandro discovered just who his quarry was, would he be disappointed? Ashamed of his son? Angry? Or would he actually be relieved and proud? It was definitely a when and not an if. He could feel it in his very bones.

Zorro definitely took after Alejandro. The idea was a strange one. Like he was a twin – with himself. Zorro's abilities rivalled Alejandro's legendary ones. Elena de la Vega had loved the arts, music, and dancing. Alejandro had been a leading horseman and swordsman from his earliest days.

"There you are, my son. I thought you might have retired," Alejandro said, approaching him in the library. "I looked for you last night as well, but apparently you were researching something." The older man frowned slightly. "What was it? The spotted owl? Did you find what you were looking for?"

Diego stared into his father's eyes with surprise. His father had never enquired about his research so closely before.

"I found something just as valuable," Diego said, trying to form a sentence that wasn't an outright lie. "I had an interesting night."

"That's…good, Diego. Are you going to…sketch one of the owls? I would like to see something like that."

You would? Diego swallowed awkwardly.

"I told you before, Diego, I want to be part of your life again. We used to be closer. We can be closer again and we will."

He glanced down at the book. It was illustrated, and it just so happened that he was on the appropriate page. A magnificent specimen of the spotted owl graced the page in front of him. He hoped that his father didn't know anything about the bird. It was not local to the area, and the book itself noted where it was found.

"Here, Father. This is a spotted owl," Diego said, slowly. He showed the page to his father.

"I would like to see your impression," Alejandro said, after a moment. "As an artist…"

He considers me an artist now? Not just a dabbler in paints? Diego clenched a fist to stop it trembling.

"With all these people in the hacienda, it is hard to think clearly enough to draw. It takes time and peace and quiet. Perhaps after the party?"

Alejandro nodded thoughtfully. "What do you make of the Zorro mystery?" He asked.

"I am more committed to the project than I was previously," Diego assured him. "Something in Victoria needs this man to be brought to account…"

"Really? And are you the man to do that, Diego?"

Diego shrugged. "Someone should."

Alejandro smiled slightly, just the corners of his lips moving. "Someone indeed should."

"Any ideas of how to do so would be appreciated, Father. I bow to your experience…"

"I have been thinking of several tests," Alejandro murmured. "Tests to reduce the field even further. Tests that the true Zorro would excel at easily, and others would find harder. No doubt he would play it safe, and not win too many. He doesn't want to give himself away. However, I am making the grand prize a kiss from Victoria Escalante."

Like the kiss from Maid Marion drew out Robin Hood to the archery contest? Diego felt uneasy.

"You know, I got the idea from one of your books actually. So full of ideas. Robin Hood, I think it was."

"Yes, you can discover millions of things through books," Diego mumbled. If his father had found the other copy of Robin Hood that he had underlined and pencilled notes around the borders, the game would have been lost much earlier. Some of the millions of things that could be learned were the strategies of Zorro himself.

There was a pause, as Diego's mind wandered for a moment unfocused.

"What sort of tests? Swordsmanship and horsemanship of course…"

"Of course, it goes without saying," Alejandro said.

"We don't have a chandelier to swing from, but I am sure we could borrow one," Diego added.

"Hmm…Did you see this morning? You and Zorro have certain similarities."

"I always expected the man to have been wealthy. Wealthy men do sometimes have silk ready to hand. They like to be clean and presentable. There is even black silk somewhere in our hacienda."

"Yes," his father said. "Not a peon then?"

"Definitely not," Diego said, and stopped. He had argued that Zorro might be a peon. Several weeks ago. Much to the annoyance of his father.

"Sandalwood is a scent not many men have the funds or knowledge to purchase. Your supplier is very exclusive. Perhaps I could send a message to the business and enquire about his purchasers, or competitors."

Diego's blood turned to ice. He realised that such a move may well completely undo him. He was almost sure that there was no other supplier in California. He was almost completely sure that there were only five men in the territory that had the funds to have a regular supply of the oil. Two of the men were as old as Alejandro, and lived in San Francisco. The other two? He shrugged. Maybe it was part of the advertising process, to assure him that he was part of a very exclusive group of men, and as such a much appreciated customer.

"Some men receive the occasional gift of sandalwood oil…for such occasions as this party," Diego said, trying to keep his voice even. "Maybe even Zorro doesn't have a steady supply himself."

"Do you think the man stops to splash himself with the oil before he dresses for battle? Just on the chance he gets to embrace his beloved?" Alejandro responded, with a slight hint of irritation.

"Some men would." Diego shrugged. "I do not begin to understand the man. He is such an opposite character to myself. How would I know what he would do?"

"Would you splash yourself with scent before you went out to research your spotted owl?"

Diego glanced at his father with concern. "Why? Would the owls appreciate it?"

"I just thought, perhaps, that the owls were a diversion. I thought there might have been a woman – as well…"

Diego breathed again. So that was it? So close to the truth, and so far. He almost laughed with relief.

"There's always a possibility," Alejandro added. "Men have fallen in love by chance more times than not."

"And what sort of woman would I met in the dead of night?" Diego said, his eyes twinkling. "A lost princess collecting firewood? A fellow researcher of owls?" His mind took a serious tangent. "A woman of the night, perhaps?"

"Diego…stop being like this. I never mentioned…"

"Stop being like what? Do you think I am seeing a prostitute?" Diego asked, anger clouding his mind for a few moments. "You think me so weak? So immoral?"

"I never said anything of the sort," Alejandro said, his own voice rising. "Wait, you are seeing someone?"

Diego stared at him. What had he said to make his father jump to that conclusion? Was his father clutching at fantasies?

"Seeing someone," Alejandro murmured. "And definitely not a prostitute. You were insulted."

"Of course I was insulted," Diego muttered. "Who wouldn't be?"

"You were the one to mention the idea."

"You accused me of seeing someone in the dead of night. What sort of woman would permit a midnight courtship? What sort of family would allow it?"

"Is everything alright?" Victoria said, pausing outside the library archway. "I heard raised voices."

She was dressed in a long sleeved, high necked nightgown. She was an angel of loveliness, Diego thought, trying not to notice how the light went through the cotton, highlighting the shadows of her legs. She was obviously unaware of the translucency.

"Everything is alright. We were just discussing something."

"Something about Zorro, Alejandro?" She murmured.

Diego glanced at his father, just in time to see something in his father's eyes light up. Like a flash of a candle igniting into flame. Please go back to bed, Victoria, Diego thought. Alejandro glanced from Diego to Victoria and back again. Alejandro stared for a few moments at Diego, as if thinking something through.

Did my face give me away? Diego struggled to keep his nerves calm and natural. He didn't want to blush or pale or express any anxieties in his face or body language. Not with his father being so observant. Victoria was waiting for an answer.

"Yes, my dear. Something about Zorro. He must be missed at home, perhaps, sometimes? He sometimes sees you at night?" Alejandro glanced quickly at Diego, and in that second, he knew. Diego knew he was lost. His father knew.

"Well, he has visited me at night sometimes. After fighting with the alcalde, or a bandit… Something draws him to me, like a pause from danger."

"Or a breath of fresh air," Alejandro murmured, glancing back at Diego. Diego was struggling to breathe normally, and he wondered if his father noticed. He felt like holding his breath. But why would Diego de la Vega be holding his breath, if he had nothing to hide? If he was innocent…

"He is a complete gentleman. He has never…"

"Of course he hasn't," Alejandro said, staring at Diego with new eyes. Diego got the message. He swallowed awkwardly.

"What is wrong, Diego?"

"Too much reading, Victoria. I think I might go to bed. I am sorry for disturbing your rest." He stood.

"Wait a moment. I want to discuss the tests for Zorro," Alejandro said, stopping his retreat.

He sat again.

"We will have a ball, to start with. Then a series of horse races. A tournament of swordplay. With nights of music and dancing in between."

"I think Zorro probably thought the party would not last so long," Diego muttered. "Sounds wonderful. No doubt Victoria will soon find her beloved. Do you realise he has offered your kiss to the winner?" He hoped Victoria would take the bait and distract his father with an angry discussion of her own.

"As the winner will undoubtedly be Zorro, it is hardly an inconvenience," was her unexpected reply.

"Yes, it definitely sounds wonderful…" Diego muttered. It sounded exhausting.


	10. Chapter 10

Diego wandered through his home, stopping to study the changes to the old ballroom that was tucked almost forgotten in the old wing of the hacienda. He could partially remember his mother dressed in beautiful dresses, her face flushed with excitement and laughter, his father beaming with a mixture of pride and amusement. That had been a long time ago.

"It's looking good, isn't it, Diego?" Victoria said, turning from where she was fastening garlands to the walls. "Amazing to think this was here all this time, and no one thought to come and use it."

"It was my mother's favourite room. We noticed her absence more in here," he told her, as he moved to help her. "Show me what to do, and I'll help."

She pointed to the box of dusty garlands on the side table beside the step ladder she was perched on. She climbed up to the top rung and reached to position the garland above her head.

He noticed her loss of balance seconds before she toppled from her perch. He acted instinctively, and effortlessly. Victoria landed in his arms with a gasp.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "You might have to leave the top garlands for me. I am taller, after all."

He placed her on her two feet, and went to the box.

"How…how did you do that? It wasn't as if you were anywhere close to the ladder?"

"What?" He asked, glancing at her, as he gently tugged a garland out of its storage box. His heart was still beating quite fast, caused more from the fear of her harming herself than his own exertion.

"Well…thankyou, Diego," she said, smoothing her ruffled skirts into some sort of order.

"If anyone is to be falling from any sort of height, it will be me," he said with a shrug, as he climbed the step ladder to the top rung. "A gentleman will do what he must…"

"Indeed," she said with a smile. "But a gentleman is hardly to be seen decorating the ballroom."

"A gentleman can do as he pleases," Diego said, concentrating on fastening the garland to match the other. "It pleases me."

"As these small tasks always do," she said softly. "How many times have you helped me decorate the tavern?"

"You are my friend, Victoria. You need help, and I give it."

"Hmmm," she said softly. "Very unconventional…"

"Well, I am what I am," Diego said. "Pass me up another garland to add to the last."

Zzz

Diego was dressed in his finest suit. The jacket, the fine trousers, and the fitted vest were all a deep dark navy, as close as he dared get to black. His white shirt had starched cuffs and the ruffled shirt front made him feel like a clown, but he wasn't blind to the glances of the women in the room. He accepted the fact that he looked good, and promptly forgot it.

"Diego, isn't everything lovely?" Victoria said, her hand resting on Alejandro's arm.

"I find the candlelight helps that effect," Diego replied.

"So unromantic," she said with a laugh. "How like you."

"Have I a reputation now?"

Alejandro gave his son a curious glance, as he began to greet the arriving guests, and their partners. Sisters and parents were in attendance, so the ballroom didn't lack any dance partners. Diego leant against the wall, and surveyed the crowd.

"Are you considering dancing, Don Diego?" An older woman asked as she approached him. "My daughter would love to dance with you."

"When everyone is present, I am sure there will be many partners for her," Diego said softly.

"You don't mean to dance?" Alejandro asked, returning to his son's side. He frowned at his son. "Diego would be honoured to dance with Alicia, Lucia. He must have forgotten his manners for a moment."

"Of course, I don't know what came over me," Diego said with a smile. "I am sorry if I caused any offense, Senora."

The older woman left the group, but Alicia stayed. He glanced at her for a moment.

She was moderately beautiful. Very young, and yet to mature completely. Sunshine coloured hair, and the prettiest blue eyes peeked up at him shyly. Staying behind without her mother was anything but shy, however, so Diego was quite curious.

"You don't wish to sit down, Senorita? It has been a very hot and tiresome day."

"I don't find it so," she murmured.

"Well, I do," he said, crossing the floor to where several chairs had been placed for the benefit of the guests. He covered a yawn with the back of his right hand, watching her face. He wondered if it was too shocking to be rude enough to sit while she stood. He decided to refrain, aware that his lazy reputation caused his father pain.

"I was wondering about the Indians with their copper mine, actually. I heard a rumour you were helping them immensely."

"Yes, well. That has grown into something of a project."

"And I heard you were teaching people to read…"

"Ah, there you are, Alicia." Diego turned to see Juan Perez approaching. "I truly hope my sister hasn't been too tiresome, Diego. She is a little bluestocking, I'm afraid. Chatters like a parrot, over things she barely understands."

Diego thought about coming to the teenager's defence. He had always admired spirit and intelligence in the women around him. He swallowed the hasty words he was about to say and nodded instead.

"No harm done," Diego said. "It was an honour to talk with you, Senorita."

She smiled at Diego, and frowned at her brother, as he escorted her to the much more acceptable position close to her mother. Diego watched the young woman leave his side, fluttering her fan crossly as she went.

"Let me say a few words about this occasion," Alejandro said. His voice was powerful enough to silence the loud chattering from every corner of the room. "This room once rang with music and laughter and I am very proud to be able to host the first of many parties in here. Welcome to my hacienda, and make yourselves at home."

Alejandro made his way over to Diego, dodging the members of the crowd. "You look good," he said with muted pride. "Is your special lady in attendance?"

Diego stared at him for a moment. How much did he really know? Did he know everything, as Diego had suspected the other night? Or was he fishing for information to solidify suspicions?

"I don't want to play games," Diego murmured. "Father, what is it you mean?"

"I don't quite know yet," Alejandro replied softly. "Dance with Victoria to open the dancing for everyone."

"Father, I have two left feet," Diego complained.

"Well, try to show yourself the gentleman."

Diego sighed, knowing the fight was won and he was not the victor. He crossed the room, and bowed slightly over Victoria's gloved hands.

"Will you do me the honour of this dance, Senorita?"

She stared up into his eyes, and stood transfixed for a few moments. Where had she seen those eyes before? Where had she heard the deep tone in his voice before? Diego rarely talked in such a deep way. The steady strength of his hand in hers was comforting, but off-putting at the same time.

"Of course, Diego," she answered, as he drew her towards him in a very controlled waltz.

"Do you know how scandalised everyone will be?" She whispered with horror, as he guided her across the room.

"Let them be scandalised. Some of the men will thank me for breaking the stigma, at least for tonight," he murmured back. "If father is horrified, he will stop us."

Victoria glanced around the room, hardly making out any faces with the twirling of the dance making her dizzy.

"Diego," she began.

"Am I upsetting you?" Diego asked gently. "I will stop if I am."

"No…not upsetting me…" She murmured, before biting her bottom lip thoughtfully. Despite her reservations she was enjoying herself.

The music came to a stop and he bowed and Victoria managed a small curtsy, and their audience clapped. Diego smiled slightly, as his father approached him.

"I should be so angry with you, Diego," his father began, "but that was wonderful to watch. You both seem to move without thinking at all."

"The waltz is an awfully difficult dance, Father. I feel quite tired. You must excuse me, I think I should retire to bed."

"Of course," Victoria said. "Do you feel very ill, Diego? Perhaps the doctor needs to be called?"

"Nonsense," Alejandro growled. "I suppose I should be thankful you even attended for this long?"

"Father?"

"Go and attend your spotted owl or whatever else you are choosing to do instead of honouring your friend."

"Alejandro, that seems a little uncalled for. You know Diego isn't a very strong man," Victoria said, coming to Diego's defence.

"Forgive me, Victoria. I spoke out of turn."

Diego left the room while his father was temporarily distracted.

"I am not the one you should be apologizing to," Victoria said crossly. "You hurt Diego with those harsh words."

Diego heard her voice as he made his way to the library. He craved the cool and the darkness, and the black silk and the sword. That soothed him enough for now.


	11. Chapter 11

Diego was alone in his cave. He breathed deeply, and gladly changed into the black silk costume, carefully adding the whip and the sword. Hopefully there would be no call to use either, but one never really knew.

He eased himself silently out of the secret room, and along the hall. It was daring, but he wanted Victoria in his arms properly. Her defence of him was heart warming, but hardly what he wanted. He craved her adoration. He wanted to feel her sink into his arms, instead of hesitate. He wanted the glow of love in her eyes as she gazed at him, not the sisterly laughter.

Zorro slinked into the ballroom, keeping to the shadows that danced against the walls. Amazingly he was not noticed for many moments.

"Zorro!" The shocked gasp of more than one voice made him smile grimly, and his eyes took in the young gentlemen in the room. He was outnumbered, but he was probably not outmatched.

"Since everyone else is dancing, I think I may try my hand at it myself."

Victoria ran towards him, and stopped, glancing back at Alejandro. Alejandro rested a hand on the hilt of his sword, and stared carefully at the man in black.

"And were you invited?" His father asked softly.

"You could say that, Don Alejandro," Zorro replied, taking a glass of red wine from a servant's tray, and sipping it thoughtfully. "I have as much right to be here as anyone else present."

"Indeed?"

"Yes, Don Alejandro. A very fine red, by the way."

"Make yourself at home, then, my friend."

"I dare say I will, sir. What a lovely place for a party," he answered.

Victoria ran the rest of the way to her hero. "Are you crazy?"

"Crazy with love for you," he whispered as she came close enough to hear.

"What if one of these men wanted to kill you? What if the alcalde was here?"

"No alcalde. No man is trying to engage me in battle, mi preciosa. Shall we dance?"

"I had promised Juan Perez a dance," she answered. "I don't want you risking your life playing these games."

"Perez can wait."

His arms went around her in position for the waltz. He held her much closer to him than Diego had done. He felt her tremble as she gazed into his eyes. The music started almost immediately, and she stepped into the dance with enthusiasm.

She had felt dizzy with Diego. She felt as if she was in the clouds in Zorro's arms. Feeling light and ethereal, she trusted him implicitly to lead her in the dance, and keep her away from obstacles. All she could see was his beautiful eyes, so intense, so familiar. What was the colour? She couldn't breathe let alone concentrate.

He ended the dance with a deep bow, bringing her hand to his lips. He backed dramatically away, out of the open French doors into the shadows of the garden, and disappeared.

Victoria swayed a little, and Alejandro managed to steady her as he came to her side.

"Are you alright, Victoria?" Alejandro asked. Victoria's cheeks looked flushed while the rest of her face was pale. She was blinking in the candlelight, still a little breathless and speechless.

"He takes great liberties," Juan Perez said firmly. "I can see why he is such a problem out here."

"Zorro is not the problem, Senor Perez," Victoria said, recovering her voice. "The corrupt and the greedy are the problem out here. Zorro defends the helpless."

"And takes advantage of helpless women, by the looks of it. You deserve a man of distinction, senorita. One who is brave enough to wander around without a mask over his face."

"You have no idea, Senor. If you will excuse me, I feel rather strange. I think I may need to go to bed. I'm so sorry, Alejandro."

"Of course, Victoria."

Zzz

Diego sat at the dining table alone when Victoria came for in for breakfast. Her eyes were still blurry with sleep, and he greeted her with a smile.

"How are you this morning?" He asked. "You didn't drink too much?"

"No. Did you?" Maria handed Victoria a hot coffee, which she sipped after thanking the housekeeper.

"As a matter of fact…water being my normal choice of drink, no."

"Clever," she said with a sigh. "Diego…"

"Yes?" He glanced at her, as she stared down into the black coffee. "Is everything alright?"

"You missed our guest, last night."

"Zorro." He grinned as she glanced at him with surprise. "I have been up for hours. So has my father. He told me." He sipped his own coffee thoughtfully.

"Yes, Zorro."

"Did he upset you?" Diego asked.

"Confusing. He is a very confusing man. Something so familiar, I feel so close but yet so far. He is playing with me."

"Of course he is," Diego said. "He doesn't want you thinking too much."

She stared at him. "He is relying on your emotions to cloud your judgement. He does it a lot."

"What do you mean?" Alejandro asked, walking over to the table.

"Well," Diego said. "He angers the alcalde. He taunts and teases until the man loses his temper. Sometimes the alcalde's pride is his downfall. Also an angry man doesn't fight to the best of his ability. He's doing the same with Victoria. He's clouding her judgement by triggering her feelings of love or devotion or whatever she feels for him. Surprise attacks, that sort of thing."

"Very informative," Alejandro said, leaning against the wall. "I was thinking the same. A strategic move by a master tactician. What are our counter moves?"

"You are talking about this as if it is a game of chess."

"To a tactician, it is a game of chess," Alejandro said thoughtfully.

Victoria folded her arms in irritation. "Really. That is ridiculous."

"Are you any closer to working out who the man is?" Diego asked. Victoria looked blankly at him for a moment before shaking her head. "Exactly my point."

"Let's think. Counter moves. The man must be feeling threatened with all the other young men in the hacienda. He wouldn't have made an appearance otherwise," Alejandro murmured. "It was to remind Victoria who she loves. He's insecure. It's a weakness."

"He must have said something. You talked with him?"

"I asked if he had been invited. He said he had or?"

"He avoided giving a proper answer. He said he had every right to be here."

"What on earth could that mean?" Diego asked. His father stared at him longer than was comfortable. Diego felt his stomach turn. "The first thing we should do is work out who was in the ballroom and who wasn't. The man is one of the guests. He can't be two people in the room."

"Exactly," Victoria said. "Of course!"

"Very clever, Diego." Diego glanced at his father with concern, and read something in his father's eyes that worried him. "A word in my study. If you'll excuse us, Victoria?"

"Of course, Don Alejandro."


	12. Chapter 12

Alejandro sat at his ornate desk in the small room, and steepled his fingers in front of him. Diego took a deep breath.

"Sit, Diego."

Diego sat, and waited for his father to say something. The silence in the room was uncomfortable.

"Father…"

"Diego…" They spoke at the same time, and frowned.

Alejandro glanced at his son, and sighed. "If I told you I knew what was going on, what would you say?"

Diego glanced at the desk top and thought. "I'd ask you to elaborate…"

"Are you up to that much mischief? Are you in that much trouble?"

"I'm not in any trouble that I can see," Diego said with a shrug. "Have I offended you in any way, Father? I must admit the waltz was a daring thing to do. I hate having strangers in the hacienda. I hate this idea of competition. I just wanted to do something to alleviate the tension."

Alejandro smiled grimly. "And why do you hate this so much, Diego?"

"If you are not going to elaborate, I will not play this game, Father. I don't know what you want to talk with me about that can't be said in front of Victoria."

"Really? The fact that you are most definitely Zorro would not cause difficulties? You expect Victoria to take that fact lightly and calmly?"

"That is ridiculous."

"It might seem like that to some. I have been watching closely for some time, Diego. You are the same height, the same build. With Sir Edmund as a tutor, you would have developed the minimum of skills, not absolutely none. When you think no one can see you, your stance, and everything about you changes just enough to make one wonder."

"Wishful thinking makes people look for things that are simply not there."

Alejandro stood up slowly, and began to pace. "I am giving you a chance to admit that you are Zorro. I love you, and I am proud of you. I'd prefer it if you took me into your confidence and talked to me more, but I suppose it is hard being two people," Alejandro said. "In fact, I am even impressed with your choice of bride. Victoria is a very beautiful and talented young lady, and I would be delighted in welcoming her to the family."

"As you have mentioned, not a topic that would be safe or smart to delve into."

"I didn't say that, my son." Alejandro relaxed his frown, and a twinkle came into his eyes. "Did you really promise marriage if she worked out who you are?"

Diego glanced at the floor. "She won't let that go, Diego. Victoria's curiosity is legendary. She has been kind up til now."

"I have been trying to downplay the similarities…" He glanced at his father. "You are not considering…"

"I want grandchildren, Diego. This is not the way to go about producing them."

"You would betray your own son…"

"To the right person, yes."

"Consider the dangers it would place her in," Diego said.

"What danger would she be in other than she has been for the last couple of years? As your wife, she'd have the protection of your name. No one would dare touch her, let alone hurt her. Our wealth does count for something. As does our connection to the royal family."

"I doubt she'd forgive me for deceiving her for so long. She loves the man in the mask, not the mere mortal underneath it."

"You are a piece of work, aren't you?" Alejandro said, somewhat crossly. "You are a coward. That mask is a piece of cloth, not another person. The only rival you really have is yourself."

"Thank you for the reassurance, Father," Diego said, gruffly. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I believe I have a race to lose."

Alejandro grabbed Diego's arm as he turned to go. "Try to do us both proud for once. Show Victoria the man you really are. No alcalde or soldiers at this party, Diego. Win the stupid race…"

Diego glanced at his father's hand on his arm, and then smiled at his father. "You know, I am rather sick of losing to those men out there."

Zzz

After a hasty bath, Diego changed into his brown suit to attend the race later in the day. Felipe nodded with satisfaction at Diego as he ran a brush through his hair.

_Very good looking_, Felipe signed, making sure that Diego could see him in the reflection of the mirror.

Diego smiled, and placed the brush down. "I wouldn't laugh too much," Diego said softly. "Once I am married off, you are next."

Felipe grinned and dashed out of the room, heading for a good spot in the audience, Diego thought.

Diego walked slowly out to where the other young men were gathering. When Alejandro joined them, a hush fell over the chattering men and they listened intently.

"As you are aware, we want to challenge everyone to excel in these two weeks. This is the first of many races, and I hope the spirit of good sportsmanship prevails over the proceedings. As it goes without saying, that is all I will say on the matter. May the best rider win!"

The men let out a cheer, which Diego didn't bother to indulge in. He met his father's eyes, and caught the expectancy in his intent gaze. He would do his best, he decided. Without Toronado it wouldn't be his very best, but he knew Esperanza would be a good choice as well. He walked outside with the rest of the gentlemen, towards the stables.

When everyone was gathered, Juan Perez held up a bottle of red wine. "I propose a toast. To the victor goes the spoils!"

He poured all the men a small glass of wine, and passed them around. Diego held his thoughtfully.

"You won't join me in my toast, Diego?"

"I don't drink before a race," Diego answered.

"No, you just don't drink ever." Juan's eyes took on a mocking gaze. "Maybe you should sit this one out. It's not as if you are much of a challenge."

Diego tossed down the small glass of wine, and placed the glass on the rough table. "You may be underestimating me, Perez."

The horses and their riders lined up at the rough starting line. They listened patiently to Alejandro as he explained the rules. It was simple enough. Twice around an exceptionally large tree, and back again. Easy enough, Diego thought.

Alejandro fired his pistol into the air, and the horses raced away.

Zzz

Diego was determined to get to the lead position and stay there, even from the early stages. Esperanza was a mild enough mare, but she did like to gallop. Giving her room to move was exhilarating, even for him who was more used to Toronado at full gallop.

Three quarters into the race, Diego felt strange. An ache in the pit of his stomach twisted and turned. It took more concentration to stay in the saddle, but he managed it.

Esperanza beat her rival, Juan Perez's Storm, by a head, and as he pulled Esperanza into a canter, Diego realised he was going to be violently ill.

Felipe grasped Esperanza's bridle to allow Diego to dismount, and avoiding everyone, Diego went into a nearby copse of trees.

Alejandro followed him. "Are you alright, Diego?"

"Not sure. I was feeling alright…just before…" Diego was lucky his father was quick enough to catch him as he passed out.


	13. Chapter 13

Diego woke almost as soon as his father settled him in a cart with blankets.

"How do you feel?" Alejandro asked with concern.

Diego considered himself for a moment. His stomach was still cramping painfully, and he could barely think straight. He cleared his throat, aware of a certain tightness. A wave of nausea came over him.

"It's alright, Diego."

"Could have been….poisoned…" He murmured. He thought quickly. "Probably need to empty the stomach properly."

Victoria rushed over to the cart, very concerned. "Is he alright?"

"He will be. Is the doctor still here?" Alejandro asked.

"Yes, Alejandro. I am here," Hernandez answered. He placed the black bag on the cart beside Diego and peered at him with concern. He took hold of his wrist and felt the pulse for a few minutes.

"We should use the stomach pump, Alejandro. If it is poison, we need to act quickly."

"And if it isn't, Hernandez? What harm could it do him?"

"No harm, none that can't be rectified quickly. If it is poison, he'd be dead without treatment."

"Do what needs to be done, Hernandez. I won't lose my son."

Zzz

A few days later, Diego was feeling his normal self once more. Victoria smiled as he ventured out of his bedroom, with a finger to his lips at the first light of dawn.

"And here I was thinking you normally slept til noon, Diego," she whispered. "Are you sure you feel alright?"

He nodded.

He led her outside to the patio where he sat down again, stretching his long legs out in front of him.

"Oh I see, you _are_ lazy."

"Sick of bed, to tell you the truth. Any luck on finding your quarry, Victoria?"

"What?" She was startled. He raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes. Zorro."

"It is what this whole party and competition is about, isn't it?"

"Yes. You were poisoned, Diego. Maybe it is time to stop. Maybe Zorro poisoned you."

"I really don't think it was poison. I must have eaten something that disagreed with me. Felipe tells me that quite a few young men were feeling unwell that day. In fact, I shouldn't be surprised if everyone was feeling ill. The wine could have spoiled. It happens…"

"But Zorro…if he was threatened?"

"You don't really think very highly of him, do you?"

"What?"

"If he meant me harm, nothing is stopping him approaching me with a sword and striking me down. He doesn't have to kill me to warn me off. Poison is underhanded and speaks of weakness, not strength. They do say it is a women's weapon."

"A women's weapon?" She flared up slightly as he expected she would. "Men could use it just as easily."

"They are not smart enough," Diego said with a shrug. "Women do not have the benefit of physical strength so they tend to use their intelligence a lot more. The female tends to be deadlier than the male."

"Oh," she responded, a little subdued.

"What's next on the agenda?" Diego said.

"Another ball, and then the duels. Sword play. I don't think your father expects you to participate."

"Well. Most of the other competitors are recovering from their stomach problems, so we all have the same disadvantage."

"I don't think that's what it is. I think he wants you to rest in bed for a few more days."

"I have rested far too long already," Diego said, shifting himself into a standing position. "We should go and check on the tavern, see how Pilar is getting on without you. You must have been so bored watching over me for the last few days. I will see if the Sergeant has received any mail for me."

"The mail came yesterday," Victoria said and bit her lip thoughtfully. "What will your father say when you ask him?"

"I am not asking," he said. "Esperanza is in the stables, and I can find you a decent mount while we are getting Esperanza saddled. Father probably won't even notice we are gone. We aren't going for very long."

"He'll be angry, Diego."

"He's always angry about something these days," Diego said, walking fast enough towards the stables that Victoria had to run to keep up with his long strides.

"This is not like you, Diego," she said, slightly out of breath. "Please slow down."

He obeyed, immediately shortening his pace and slowing his speed. "Sorry. I just feel so hemmed in, restless."

"The tavern for lunch and then we will head back immediately after," she said.

"Of course," Diego said.

Diego spoke softly to Juan, the head groom, who brought out a spritely little bay mare for Victoria to ride. He saddled Esperanza while a groom did the bay.

"What's her name, Diego?" Victoria asked, after mounting and turning the mare towards the road.

"What?"

"The mare," Victoria said. "Who did you think I meant?"

"Apollina," Diego answered. "She's frisky, remember to stay in charge."

"I do know how to ride," Victoria said crossly.

Zzz

They tethered the horses at the tavern. Victoria decided to go around the back and greet Pilar in the kitchens. She knocked on the door, which opened at the slightest amount of pressure.

Pilar was sobbing into her hands at the kitchen table.

"Pilar, what has happened?" Victoria said, dashing forward, and wrapping her friend into a hug. "Are you alright?"

"Awful, awful," Pilar murmured.

Diego appeared at the kitchen curtain. Victoria startled for a moment, his head came to the same level in height as Zorro's did when he paused there. In just the same movement as Zorro, he entered the room cautiously.

"The tavern is a mess, Victoria. Some of the benches are smashed, and one of the tables as well. Most of the wine bottles have been shattered."

"I am so sorry, Victoria. So sorry."

"If bandits raided us, Pilar, how could you stop them?" Victoria asked, gently rubbing her friend's shoulders. "My little game is at fault here. This is my tavern. I have been trying to discover who Zorro is, and distracting him from his duties in the pueblo."

"No one's fault. I refuse to see that," Diego said firmly. "The bandits are to blame and no one else. Besides, Zorro can't be everywhere at once. There are all sorts of crimes being committed every day and every night."

"It's not just the tavern. The chickens…"

"The chickens?" Diego asked.

"The chickens…they are sick….half have already died. So suddenly, so horribly. Don Diego, why would they do that to the chickens?"

"There are many illnesses that chickens can catch," Diego began.

"You are being stupid now. They were obviously poisoned, as you were." Victoria folded her arms and glared at him.

"There is a way to test that theory, but I will need to take the chickens to do experiments on. Ideally one dead, and one alive."

Victoria threw up her hands in exasperation. "Of course, Diego."

"You don't think Zorro has done this to punish you for looking for him, do you, Victoria?"

"Of course he hasn't," Diego said with some steel in his voice. He turned and stomped off towards the chicken coop.


	14. Chapter 14

Diego helped Victoria set up the tavern as it always had been, and they both wiped sweat from their brows. Pilar ventured out of the kitchen with some refreshing lemonade.

Diego waited until Victoria sat, and then quickly joined her.

"You are alright?" She asked with concern. "You really shouldn't have done so much heavy lifting, Diego. You aren't well."

"I am fine."

"What are you going to do with my hen?"

"She may still die. Chickens are not like people, Victoria. But I am curious. If we were all poisoned, as you say, then the poisoner poisoned himself. Why would someone do that?"

"The poisoner may not have been a contestant."

Diego glanced at her with surprise. "Well, why would a fellow contestant risk his own life?"

"I don't know. If the saying is true and poison is mainly a women's weapon, where does that leave us?"

"Why would a women want to poison my chickens?"

Diego frowned, and glanced down. "I know why someone would poison chickens…"

"Why, Diego? My chickens have never harmed anyone."

"I want to know if other small animals have been dying mysteriously lately. Sometimes poisoners try out the dosages on smaller creatures before moving to people. Things like dogs and cats and…"

"Chickens. But why would anyone want to poison the contestants, if they are not Zorro?"

"Someone is taking advantage of the situation, of the crowd. Someone specific is targeted and we are seeing a lead up to the deed. The poisoner is perhaps a woman, perhaps a cautious very clever man."

"We need to postpone this party before someone gets really hurt, Diego. If we tell your father, he is sure to understand."

"If we were to alert Zorro, perhaps he could take care of the situation….just what really went on in the tavern?"

"Pilar lives with her husband now. Not in the tavern. She wasn't here when it was attacked. Do you think a woman could throw the benches about?"

"An angry, strong woman, without a doubt. But that would mean that someone is targeting you as well. There was no need to damage the tavern, even if the chickens were opportunistic."

Victoria sighed. "I do not remember upsetting anyone, woman or man."

"We do need to delve into this situation further," Diego said. He glanced at her, and hesitated. "Victoria…"

She glanced at him with curiosity. "Yes, Diego?"

"I don't want to let you out of my sight for the time being. I want to keep you safe."

"Diego, I am always safe. No one means me harm, not that we know for sure, and there is always Zorro to protect me."

Diego sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"If Zorro had realised what was happening in the tavern, he would have acted. What if he is…distracted when something else happens? Maybe when something happens to you?"

She laid a hand on his and smiled. "If it makes you happy, Diego, I'll do as you ask…"

Their eyes met, and she lowered her eyes first. It had been such an intense gaze from Diego, that she felt her cheeks flush. Something so familiar, so welcome in that gaze…

He lifted her hand to his lips, and stopped just short of kissing it. "Thank you, Victoria." He frowned slightly, and lowered her hand gently back down. "Forgive me, that was a little forward of me…"

"Not at all, Diego. That was rather sweet."

Nevertheless, she stood and moved a little further away from him. More subconsciously than deliberately, Diego noted with a slight twinge of disappointment.

Zzzz

Alejandro was sitting at his desk when Diego entered the study, knocking discretely first.

"Diego, I was worried about you. You are still ill."

"Nonsense," Diego said, dismissing the concerns immediately. "I have discovered something, Father. You need to listen and to act. I believe that there is a murderer in our midst. Possibly someone after Victoria."

Alejandro considered his son with interest, and then his eyes clouded over with indecision.

"Diego, are you sure that the illness isn't clouding your judgement? Victoria is the only guest not ill. Some illnesses spread quickly and effect many in a short time. Poisoners are rather more specific," Alejandro said softly. "In my general experience."

Diego sighed. "The tavern was overturned and Victoria's chickens are mostly dead. I think it is connected to the illness here at the hacienda."

"Perhaps the chickens became ill like the men became ill? Naturally, I mean….Animals get sick and die. People get sick, Diego. And some people die from their illnesses. No other connection. I think you need to go back to bed…."

"You forget who I am for the moment…"

"Do I? No matter who else you are, you are still my son and I am still your father. Respect my wishes and go back to bed."

"At least consider it carefully…"

"Go back to bed. If the illness worsens…Diego. You are my only son. The only thing left of worth to remind me of your mother. You are more important to the rest of the pueblo than I first realised, but it is no matter to me. I am proud of you, believe me, but a father's duty is to keep his children safe. Even more so, when there is only one."

"I never asked for you to protect me. I don't want your protection. I don't want you to risk your safety or your life for me at any time."

Alejandro stood, and folded his arms. Diego took a deep breath to steady himself. He realised he had spoken without thinking first.

"I'm sorry, Father. That is one of the reasons I never told you about what I have been doing. You are a father, and you will protect me, whether I like it or not. I never wanted to tell you, to ask anyone for help. I am sorry for speaking to you like that."

"I should hope so."

"I would like us to cancel the rest of the gathering. So does Victoria. Send them all home. They need to be kept safe. I will deal with whoever is after Victoria. What is the harm in sending them home?"

"I won't be a laughing stock," Alejandro said firmly. "After the men get back on their feet completely, I will shorten the party, not cancel it. There is no real proof as yet that anything is going on."

Diego recognised a compromise when he saw it, and was thankful for small mercies. "Thank you, Father. I will go back to bed for a while. I feel quite tired, actually."

"When the doctor returns to check on everyone else, I'll get him to examine you. If he thinks you have recovered fully, I will accept that you have."

Diego nodded his thanks, and left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

That night the dance was subdued. Most of the men had not been as ill as Diego, and had pulled out of the race early due to aches and pains, and had been treated much quicker for whatever had sparked their illness. However, no one seemed to have much enthusiasm for the night's entertainment.

Diego was distracted by his thoughts. He had tested the ill chicken and had discovered enough to confirm his suspicions of poison. In fact, he had identified the poison. A particularly nasty one. If the young men had been poisoned it had been a very very low dose indeed.

Some of the mothers and sisters of the young men were in attendance, swelling their numbers considerably. Some of the young ladies were particularly attractive, although not Diego's type. In his younger days he would have been attracted to a few in particular, but his heart was taken.

Victoria was dressed in Alejandro's taste of clothes. Discreet and reasonably high necked. She shone amongst the other ladies, like a diamond amongst gravel.

"What a lovely party," an older lady said, brightly, stopping Diego from immediately joining Victoria.

"Senora Perez," Diego said, with slight surprise. "Wonderful to see you," he added, remembering his manners enough to pause, bow and kiss her hand as she expected.

"I remember how your dear mother would light up the room," Senora Perez said, turning and glancing at Victoria for effect. "She looks so beautiful in the right surroundings, don't you think?"

Diego smiled slightly. That dress for all its prudish fashion did highlight her eyes, and one did not need to see a bosom to remember that it was there. He flushed at such a thought.

"I make you blush, Don Diego!" The older lady said with a chuckle. "I suspect a happy announcement may be made shortly."

"I have no idea of what you may be referring to, Senora. Victoria is a dear friend. Nothing more."

The senora surveyed him critically for a moment. "I believe you protest too much, Senor."

"Excuse me, Senora. I do believe I can see my father gesturing for my presence. It was wonderful to talk with you. As always," he murmured. He hurried over towards his father, catching the older man's attention very easily. Now he would have to talk to his father, instead of Victoria, but it had been a good ruse to leave the conversation.

He had forgotten how irritating the woman could be. Tonight she was downright creepy, he thought. No doubt she was getting towards her dotage. She had been quite a lot older than his mother. They had birthed their babies together. Theodora Perez had been an older mother, and had almost despaired of having any children. Elena de la Vega was a very young woman, almost incapacited by the birth of her Diego. Together they had travelled with their infants to the growing Los Angeles, and together they had ruled the society of the landed Dons and their Donnas.

He wondered if Theodora missed his mother and her friendship, but she seemed happy enough. Juan had never been a close friend. Diego wasn't sure why he had never felt comfortable in the other man's presence, but he supposed it was just one of those things.

Juan Perez was seeking a profitable marriage, no doubt, just as he ought to be. Diego shrugged at his father, but as he decided to walk past, Alejandro reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Listen, Diego. I just wanted you to meet the lovely senorita. Alicia Vamant, my son, Diego."

Diego paused, bowed and kissed the gloved hand. She was a pretty blonde, a little similar in appearance to Zafira, so similar that he stopped in his tracks, to be sure that it wasn't his old flame.

"Charmed, Senorita Vamant," Diego murmured. "A French surname, I believe."

She smiled. "Yes, indeed. My father is a French businessman. How knowledgeable of you, Senor."

"My son is an expert in many sciences, and arts, Senorita," Alejandro said, with a knowing smile at his son. "Perhaps he can share some of his knowledge with you as he escorts you in the next dance?"

Diego smiled at the lady, and silently wished his father elsewhere. He had been meaning to join Victoria in the next dance, but his father knew that of course. He was deliberately forestalling him.

"Of course," Diego said, his charm not diminishing with his disappointment. "In which issues are you most interested, Senorita?" He offered her his arm and she took it gently. He cast a speaking look at his father, who just smiled and nodded.

Alicia was a wonderful dancer, he discovered, and a very intelligent young lady. Her blonde hair and intelligence reminded him of Zafira more and more as they spent more time with each other.

"Victoria Escalante is a particular friend, Diego?" Alicia asked as they moved towards the drinks table for some refreshment. "I think she might like a word."

Victoria approached them with a degree of coolness that Diego noticed immediately. He wondered at it for a moment, as he excused himself with a mix of relief and reluctance.

"Diego, I thought we were going to talk about the chickens," Victoria hissed at him. "Really, do you consider a party with a poisoner something to begin a courtship at?"

"What?"

"A courtship. You and Alicia were looking very comfortable together just now."

Diego caught the tang of jealousy in her tone of voice, and frowned slightly.

"Victoria," he began.

"I don't really want to hear it, Diego. Your life, your marriage, your business. I just thought you'd wait until we had sorted out the poisoner."

Diego stared at the floor, unsure of how to respond.

"Is my hen dead?"

He glanced up at her. "No. I made her an antidote, and although she is a little ill, I think she will probably be fine."

"That's good. Since most of the others are dead…"

"I'm sorry about the chickens. You will allow me to help you restock."

Victoria stared at him for a moment. "Why is it your problem, Diego?"

"You are my friend, Victoria. And if this gathering has anything to do with the chickens being slaughtered than I am to blame. I agreed to this."

"And I asked you for help. So really I only have myself to blame."

"Nonsense," he murmured. "Can I have this dance, Victoria? People are beginning to notice…"

The music was starting up again, and Diego led Victoria into a dance with the other gentlemen and ladies.

"She looks a lot like Zafira, the circus lady…"

"Who does?" Diego said, softly.

"Blonde, blue eyed. She's very smart, Diego. You'll probably get along very well."

"You are very smart as well. We get along very well as well."

She glanced into his eyes. Something in those eyes….just for a moment. Then he smiled. Maybe he was joking with her.

"I am trying to understand, trying to… I don't know. You are my friend, and I am…unused…to the idea of you marrying someone. It is your duty of course, and I don't think I should stand in the way of that…"

As she spoke, Diego steered her to the garden doors and onto the patio outside. The candlelight and the music followed them enough to continue to dance.

"I really don't think I should. Diego?"

She was drawn into strong arms, and kissed soundly, as they moved from candlelight into the denser shadows. She responded for a moment, and then with two firm hands she pushed herself away from him. Her heart was beating frantically, and she flushed. She opened her mouth to complain, but wasn't sure what to say.


	16. Chapter 16

She was drawn into strong arms, and kissed soundly, as they moved from candlelight into the denser shadows. She responded for a moment, and then with two firm hands she pushed herself away from him. Her heart was beating frantically, and she flushed. She opened her mouth to complain, but wasn't sure what to say.

Zzz

Diego stepped back, and waited for the tirade or whatever she was going to say. The look in her eyes was one of confusion though – anger hadn't surfaced as yet. She closed her mouth, and then opened it again. Glancing at the tiles beneath her feet, she seemed so naïve, so innocent.

"Victoria…"

"Just don't….don't say anything at all, Diego," she murmured, holding up her hands to push him back if he approached her again. "How could you? Why would you?"

"Does it help to say I am in love with you?" He replied. She shook her head violently, and glanced away. "I have loved you for so long, and loved you so deeply….when you get jealous I just stop thinking. I stopped thinking, Victoria."

"I am the woman you loved….more than Zafira? No, Diego, this cannot be true. You are confused, because we have been working so closely with each other lately. I love Zorro. I can't do this," she responded.

He waited.

"The game needs to stop, Diego. I need to go home. For both our sakes. We need to calm down. We need to be friends again. Just friends. I can't do this."

"You kissed me, Victoria. Even as I kissed you, you responded in kind. Does that not tell you something?"

"I need to go back inside. I am tired. I want to go to bed."

"What if I said something to you? Told you something?"

"What is there to say? Something poetic and desperate, I suppose."

"I am Zorro, Victoria."

She stared at him with disbelief and then ran inside. He stood and watched her.

Zzz

Alejandro was confused.

"I am sorry, Don Alejandro. I really must tend to my tavern. I have left it too long to pursue a stupid fool's errand. Zorro has no wish to be found, and I have no wish to upset him."

"Can you at least calm down and stop packing, Victoria?"

"No…no…the sooner I am out of here the better for my tavern," Victoria said, folding her normal clothes neatly and placing them into her bag. "You understand, Alejandro. It is my livelihood, my life. I am missing it so much."

Diego lounged just outside the room, against the wall of the hallway. He had his head down and his arms folded.

"Talk to her," Alejandro whispered. "Make her change her mind."

Victoria gently pressured him to leave, and closed the door to her room. A key turned in the lock, and the men glanced at each other in surprise.

"What on earth did you do, Diego?" Alejandro asked with a frown. "She came tearing through the ballroom last night, her face dripping with tears, and now this…"

"I kissed her."

"You what?" Alejandro murmured. "Have you lost all sense around women?"

"She kissed me too, until…"

"She realised you were not Zorro."

"I told her. I told her I was Zorro."

"You are a clumsy fool, Diego. Do you have no grace around women?"

"I do believe you sparked the general ruckus of the evening, Father. Alicia was a plant to encourage female jealousy? It worked well."

"She does know, deep down. Her heart knows that you are Zorro."

"And now her head does as well."

Alejandro paused, deep in thought. "That revelation caused the hysteria?"

"Possibly. It was rather a startling announcement to make. Under the circumstances."

A servant hovered near Alejandro.

"Yes, what is it, Marco?"

"Senora Perez and Juan Perez are here to visit, Patron."

Alejandro glanced at Diego with raised eyebrows.

"I am too busy to entertain the woman, Diego. You know I was planning on meeting with Don Carlos this morning. That woman…"

"What about her, Father?"

"She seems…I am not sure. Always too happy, too friendly. I know Elena loved her like a sister, but I have never taken to her. She may be angling for a proposal, thinking we'd at least be comfortable with each other. She sends shudders up my spine."

Diego sighed. "I suppose I must play host then. I will escort Victoria home to the tavern afterwards. It's annoying, but a necessary part of life."

"I am sorry that this didn't go as planned, Diego. That she has reacted in this way."

"So am I, Father. It may be temporary. I did overstep the mark, and admitting to being Zorro in the midst of such a rush of emotion has not helped my case. But I love her. And she loves Zorro. Or she did."

"Hopefully this will pass. I would like you to marry for love. But if it is not to be, than you must marry for the family."

"Let's not get into that right now," Diego said, softly. Alejandro was aware of an underlying sense of danger in his son's voice, and straightened up. He opened his mouth and closed it.

"All the best with the woman's visit, Diego. I really must go before she catches up with me."

"Of course, Father." Diego wished he could duck out of the duty himself. He glanced at Victoria's locked door, and sighed. "Time to face the Senora."

"Indeed."

Alejandro headed one way, towards the back of the hacienda, and Diego went another way, towards the receiving rooms. Victoria's door didn't open.

Zzz

Senora Perez was standing near the window, displaying her quite lovely figure quite well. Diego cleared his throat carefully, and she jumped.

"My father is otherwise engaged, Senora. But nevertheless it is wonderful to renew our acquaintance with you. Juan," Diego said calmly, as he took the other man's hand in greeting.

He gestured to the sofa, and waited until the lady had seated herself, before he turned to the drinks table.

"Madiera, Senora?"

"You can call me Donna Theodora, if you wish, Diego. Why should we stand on ceremony? I knew you in your mother's womb," Theodora said, with a slight nod. He smiled slightly, and poured her a drink. Passing it to her waiting hands, he glanced towards Juan.

"Yes please, Diego."

"Really? I should think…"

"I am a man, Mother. I do believe I can drink what I wish," Juan said, through a tight smile. Diego poured the drink and handed it to the man.

"Well," Diego said, feeling awkward. "It has been a long time."

"Too long. Remember when you boys would play outside, while your mother and I would chatter all day long. You grow up like brothers."

Juan gave Diego a glance, and Diego chuckled slightly.

"Yes indeed." Diego couldn't help remembering how Juan used to irritate him into a fist fight most of the time, and Juan had ended up bleeding and bruised, before his father would be called upon to break up the fight. That had been before Diego had developed enough self control to refrain from fighting. At least not until the black mask was hiding his face.

"You boys are so different from what I expected you would become. People grow to surprise, don't they?"

"Indeed, Senora. It is called maturity and wisdom."

"Yes, I suppose it is."

Juan fidgeted on his seat. His mother scanned the room. "Such a beautiful room. So much of your mother still in the place."

"We had no desire to change it," Diego said.

"Diego?" Diego glanced up at the sound of Victoria's voice. "Oh, you have company…"

"You are welcome to join us, Victoria. Senora Perez, this is Victoria Escalante, my dear friend. Victoria, you already know Juan, of course."

Victoria offered her hand, and dropped it as Theodora turned an icy glare her way. "Pleasure to meet you, Senora."

Senora Perez moved towards her end of the sofa, so as not to let Victoria's dress touch her. Diego glanced away to take a few deep breaths, focusing to keep from being offended.

"And you, Senorita."

"I do believe you were ill, Senor Perez. Like Diego. I hope you are feeling much better…" Victoria said, after an awkward silence.

"Much better," Juan said with a smile. "Thank you for your concern, Senorita."

"All that fuss, over such a little illness. One would have thought they were poisoned, with the panic and the distress everyone was in," Senora Perez said.

Something in her tone of voice made Diego glance at her with consternation. Something didn't sit right with him.


End file.
